Cruel Serenade
by Hi-chan
Summary: AUSlash. E se os bruxos existissem, mas de um maneira um pouco diferente de como é retratado nos livros? Remus trabalha numa empresa e estranhas mortes têm acontecido ao seu redor.Sirius é selecionado para investigar as mortes.HIATUS
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**: Ah, claaaro que Harry Potter e todos os seus personagens pertencem a mim! Sim, óbvio! É exatamente por isso que eu estou aqui escrevendo fanfictions e não ganhando um centavinho sequer, enquanto a J.K, aquela usurpadora, está fugindo pra Bolívia com os filhos. É claro. Vai sonhando… suspiro.

**Avisos**: S-L-A-S-H. Ou seja, se não gosta pode até ler, mas eu não quero ouvir reclamações depois…:p E também a rating desta fic é R, então se você se sente incomodado(a) com cenas um tanto quanto violentas, é aconselhável que não leia u.u" Mas nem tudo é negro e há um tentativa de humor por minha parte. Se é engraçado mesmo, eu não sei, mas espero q sim Pobre de mim -.-". Fanfic AU.

**Cruel Serenade**

Prólogo

****

O cheiro metálico rapidamente invadiu todo o recinto. Tudo havia acontecido tão rápido que nenhuma reação poderia ter sido esboçada. A luz piscou algumas vezes antes de apagar, porém o recinto não ficou totalmente escuro, sendo iluminado esporadicamente pelas faíscas que saiam dos fios que pendiam do teto.

O ventilador, que há poucos minutos estivera funcionando normalmente, estava caído na mesa de trabalho e suas hélices de plástico, antes cinza, se encontravam quase completamente cobertas de vermelho. Vermelho sangue.

O cheiro agora parecia ter se intensificado. Ele achava que a essa altura já tinha se acostumado ao cheiro de sangue, mas percebeu que sentia náuseas. Apertou-se mais contra a parede, como se de alguma maneira pudesse atravessá-la e sair da sala, livrar-se da visão à sua frente.

Um cabo de fios escorregou para fora da parede, e foi arrastando-se vagarosamente até o jovem coberto de sangue, e acariciou gentilmente sua bochecha. "Estou bem", murmurou o jovem "graças a voc".

Barulhos do lado de fora indicam que outras pessoas haviam ouvido o barulho e logo estariam invadindo a sala para compartilhar à cena de horror. O jovem observou a moça, ou o que havia sobrado dela, com o ventilador preso bem fundo no seu tronco, dando leves espasmos. Os olhos arregalados e a boca escancarada num grito silencioso. Uma única lágrima caiu do seu olho e rapidamente foi limpa pelo cabo.

"Mais uma pessoa se foi", disse numa voz sussurrada "Eu me pergunto quantas ainda vão morrer".

E assim, acalentado pelo cabo, o jovem esperou que o achassem.

**::: **

É isso aí! Este é o comecinho! Sei que está bem curtinho, mas pode ter certeza que a medida que eu for me empolgando, os capítulos aumentam de tamanho X3 Em breve estarei postando o primeiro capítulo! Prometo que será **bem** menos sanguinolento do que este prólogo "

Eu vou continuar postando a fic mesmo que não receba nenhuma review X3 Pelo simples fato que eu gosto muito dessa fic e quero publicá-la =] Mas, apesar de eu não ser movida a review, qualquer uma é altamente apreciada, quer sejam elogios ou críticas. Tudo para o bem da minha escrita! XD E que ela melhore sempre! Kanpai!

**Zilhões de beijos para a minha beta e amiga LilyChristie! Te adoooooooro!! ****"Sen-sa-cio-nal!" XD **


	2. O Jovem de Olhos Prateados

**Disclaimer:** Ontem eu tentei contratar alguns ninjas da Vila da Folha Oculta, para roubarem os direitos de Harry Potter para mim, mas como o Naruto tropeçou e acordou todo mundo na casa, não foi possível. Então isto continua sendo uma fanfiction, e eu continuo não recebendo absolutamente nada! Já a J.K…

(E se você não entendeu necas de pitibiribas do que eu disse acima, não se preocupe isso é normal. Agora se entendeu, fique sabendo que logo depois da missão citada acima, Sasuke levou Naruto para um romântico jantar de ramen à luz de velas).

**Pequeno aviso:** Só estou avisando que eu não uso a tradução de muitos nomes, como James e Lily( que ficaram Tiago e Lílian /faz cara de doente/ Nada contra os nomes em especial, mas eu prefiro os originais mesmo) ou os apelidos dos Marauders (Marotos XD É, eu também não uso a tradução 'marotos' XD)

Pra não confundir quem não conhece, eu vou deixar aqui os nomes originais e suas respectivas traduções, okie?

**Moony **-Aluado

**Wormtail** -Rabicho

**Prongs** -Pontas

**Padfoot** -Almofadinhas

**Cruel Serenade-Capítulo 1**

O Jovem de Olhos Prateados

O barulho do atrito entre as rodinhas e o piso de madeira invadia todo o corredor. E não era apenas um par de rodinhas, eram dois. Duas cadeiras. Apostando corrida. E, obviamente havia uma pessoa em cada cadeira.

Eram dois jovens. Um deles alto, de cabelos rebeldes que se agitavam no vento causado pela alta velocidade em que se encontrava, e olhos castanhos. Uma expressão de divertimento estava estampada em seu rosto.

O outro também era alto, cabelos também negros, com uma franja que caia nos olhos e lhe dotavam de um charme característico. Apesar de que agora essa franja se encontrava quase grudada na testa, por causa, também, da velocidade. Os compridos cabelos, que chegavam até os cotovelos, esvoaçavam às suas costas.

"Sai da frente Prongs!" Ele gritou.

"Vai ter de passar por cima, Padfoot". O outro gritou de volta rindo.

Levando o aviso ao pé da letra, o jovem que havia sido chamado de Padfoot jogou sua cadeira contra a do seu amigo, causando o violento encontro dos dois contra a parede, seguido de uma queda barulhenta e espalhafatosa.

Uma porta se abriu no corredor, e dela saiu uma garota de cabelos vermelhos e olhos surpreendentemente verdes. Ela olhou a bagunça que era os dois homens gargalhando alto, misturados com ascadeiras, jogados no chão e bufou de irritação.

"Pelo amor de Deus!", exclamou "James! Sirius!".

"Olá, meu amor!" Riu o jovem de cabelos bagunçados, previamente chamado de Prongs.

"Como vai, pequena Lily?", Cumprimentou o outro, que era Sirius.

"Não me venham com esse papo manso!", Ela cruzou os barcos "Eu procurando os dois por toda parte... E estavam aqui fora...".

James tentou levantar, mas percebeu que estava emaranhado demais nas cadeiras e em Sirius. Este riu e afastou as cadeiras para poder levantar e ajudar o amigo. Lily continuou encarando os dois, irritada.

"Vocês não tem vergonha, não? Homens do seu tamanho! E nós deveríamos ser discretos, mas a essa altura...!"

Outras portas se abriram no corredor e algumas senhoras espiavam para ver o que estava acontecendo. James riu e abraçou Lily, enquanto Sirius mandava beijocas e piscadelas para os vizinhos.

"Deixe disso, Lily" Sussurrou no ouvido da garota, empurrando-a de volta para o apartamento de onde havia saído "estamos apenas nos divertindo".

"Exato" assentiu Sirius entrando também, com as cadeiras "e eu venci".

"Isso é o que você acha, Padfoot" Sorriu James.

Lily suspirou "Sem esperanças... Bom, a chefe está chamando você, Sirius. ''

"Eu?", ele fez uma careta "Um novo trabalho, provavelmente?".

"Imagino que seja".

"E nada pra vocês?", ela deu de ombros, negando com a cabeça "Esse povo vagal é fogo... Aposto que tenho o dobro do trabalho".

"Você trabalha sozinho" James deu de ombros "Se vira".

"Belo amigo você é..." Saiu resmungando Sirius.

O apartamento tinha uma sala grande e três quartos. Um dos quartos serviu de escritório, e era onde a chefe estava. Sirius bateu na porta três vezes antes desta abrir-se sozinha.

"Olá, Minnie!" Cumprimentou alegrementea mulher sentadaà mesa que se encontrava no meio do escritório. Era uma mulher de olhar severo e cabelos muito negros, presos fortemente num coque no alto da cabeça. "Sirius..." Ela falou em tom de aviso.

Sirius levantou as sobrancelhas "O que foi Minnie? Mal o dia começou e já fiz algo errado?".

Ela crispou os lábios e uma veia pulsou levemente em sua têmpora. Uma plaquetazinha dourada reluziu em sua mesa, onde se liam em letras negras: Minerva MacGonagall.

"Esqueça Sirius", ela suspirou "Tem algo que quero que você investigue".

Ele fez uma careta e sentou-se preguiçosamente na cadeira em frente à mesa. "Ah, nem, Minnie… Não estou com vontade… Dê para James ou Lily…".

Minerva estreitou os olhos, "É na sua área de atuação".

"Ah, mas Minnie! Eu sempre tenho muito mais trabalho do que Prongs e Lily!"

Ela suspirou e massageou a têmpora, "Não reclame, Sirius. Esta parte que eu supervisiono é uma das que recebe menos chamadas! Vocês estão quase sempre vagabundeando… Pelo menos quando tem uma ocorrência faça valer o seu salário".

Ainda com cara de cansado, Sirius deitou a cabeça sobre um braço na mesa, "Mesmo assim.".

MacGonnagal levantou de seu lugar e começou a encarar a janela cortinada que se encontrava atrás de onde estivera sentada, "Será que terei de lhe repetir mais uma vez o propósito do nosso trabalho?", Sirius revirou seus olhos prateados "Você sabe muito bem que devemos manter a magia como segredo para os trouxas, mas nem todos pensam assim. Por isso é que a nossa organização tem de cuidar de bruxos irresponsáveis que insistem em causar acidentes e... mortes".

Ela olhou de esguelha para Sirius, que ainda não havia se mexido e suspirou "De qualquer forma, você não tem escolha. Obedeça calado."Sirius apenas grunhiu palavras incompreensíveis em relação a 'trabalho escravo' e 'direitos civis' . "Nos últimos seis meses vem acontecendo uma série de mortes trágicas, e o local onde ocorreram apresentam vestígios de magia por toda parte. O lugar referido é aquela franquia da empresa japonesa de computadores e outros eletrônicos, a Color. Todas as mortes aconteceram dentro da empresa, ou nos seus arredores. A mais recente foi há duas semanas, uma garota foi acertada pelo ventilador que despencou do teto."

Sirius fez uma careta, mas continuou sem dizer nada. Minerva jogou uma pequena pasta marrom em frente ao rapaz. Ele folheou rapidamente o conteúdo, que eram fotos dos acidentes, anotações da polícia e a ficha de uma pessoa, junto com uma foto.

A pessoa era um rapaz, aparentemente da mesma idade de Sirius, com cabelos cor de areia e belos olhos cor de mel, praticamente dourados. Uma rápida olhada revelou que seu nome era Remus J. Lupin. "Quem é a figura?"

"O único ponto em comum entre todas as mortes, além da localização,é apresença deste jovem na hora e local destas", Informou MacGonnagal.

Sirius arregalou os olhos "É o assassino? Tão jovem!".

"Na verdade, não se sabe. Nenhuma prova foi encontrada para incriminá-lo, e por incrível que pareça, todas as mortes aparentam terem sido acidentes".

"Ele planejou isso?", Sirius parecia finalmente estar ficando interessado. "Não sei. Ninguém sabe de nada. É exatamente esta...," Ela apontou para a foto, "...a sua função."

Sirius piscou. "Este cara?"

"Correto. Investigue-o. Descubra o que realmente aconteceu, prove sua inocência ou culpa" Minerva sentou-se novamente e abriu uma gaveta.

"E exatamente **como **eu devo fazer isso?"

De dentro da gaveta que havia aberto, MacGonnagal retirou mais algumas folhas, uma identidade e um crachá, "Lupin trabalha na empresa e você é seu novo colega. Parabéns, a partir de amanhã será um respeitado funcionário da Color.".

Sirius examinou suas fotos um pouco, mas logo colocou todos os documentos debaixo do braço, "Falou" E com isso se levantou, indo em direção à porta. Porém a voz de MacGonnagal chamando, fez com que parasse. "Lembre-se, Sirius, tome muito cuidado. Lupin pode tanto ser um inocente nas horas e lugares errados, como um perigoso e poderoso assassino."

O belo jovem apenas fez um 'V' com os dedos, antes de partir.

**Author's nonsense:** Se alguém por um acaso notou que o lugar onde a fanfic se passa é indefinido, já aviso que não é sem querer XD Imagina-se que o lugar mais óbvio seria Londres, mas eu não vivo lá e não me sinto confortável tendo que escrever sobre uma cidade que eu não conheço XP E jogar esse pessoal todo no meio de Brasília seria meio absurdo… Então, fica por conta da imaginação de cada um X3

Sobre a empresa, por que, você pergunta (ou não), POR QUE Color? O que tem a ver? Bem, na verdade não foi apenas por que na época em que escrevi esse capítulo eu tinha acabado de ler um mangá muito lindo chamado Color, e quis colocar o nome na históriaXP Aliás, se alguém quiser baixar eu realmente recomendo, é curtinho (um volume só) e é uma gracinha!

Obrigado a quem deixou reviews! Como eu disse, são sempre muito apreciadas! E prometo que depois a história fica menos confusa, tudo vai se encaixar eventualmente X3 Dana Norram, uia! XD Bom, só digo que eu não conhecia sua fic... Eu não tenho o costume de ler as fanfics em português do Fanfiction. net. Mas a história me pareceu interessante XD( Nyahaha por que será, não? XD) vou ver se leio quando estiver menos abarrotada de deveres ¬¬

Eu já deixei um beijão pra beta LilyChristie? Não? Então aí vai! **KISSUUUUUUUUU!**

**Estou só postando os capítulos de novo, revisados mais uma vez e tirando alguns pequenos erros bobos. Eu não morri nem abandonei a fic, prometo que assim que puder posto um novo capítulo X3**


	3. O Jovem de Olhos Dourados

**Disclaimer:** Esses dias eu tentei ganhar os direitos de Harry Potter numa batalha Pokemon com a J.K., mas novamente perdi. Não se preocupem, eu não vou desistir ainda, mas por enquanto toda a grana ainda vai para ela e eu continuo nas fanfictions, e sem ganhar uma nota!

E quem tiver alguma idéia de como eu poderia roubar... er, _ganhar_ os direitos para mim, estou aberta a sugestões. XD

**Cruel Serenade -Capítulo 2**

O Jovem de Olhos Dourados

Uma garota estava mostrando rapidamente a empresa para Sirius. Na verdade, não exatamente a empresa, mas apenas as coisas que estavam no caminho até a sua sala. Ela parecia muito satisfeita em poder guiar Sirius.

"E aqui... é onde eu trabalho!", Mostrou orgulhosamente várias cabines, "Na central de atendimento ao cliente!"

"Hum, estou vendo...", Disse Sirius sorrindo e a garota pareceu derreter, "Mas onde fica a sala onde eu vou trabalhar?"

O sorriso da menina pareceu sumir, "Ah, sim... É... É a sala do Lupin... Ela fica ali.", E apontou para um corredor um pouco afastado e aparentemente semi-abandonado, onde o único sinal de vida era um bebedouro e um extintor.

"Ah...", Sirius olhou de volta para a garota, que evitou seu olhar e não parecia mais tão disposta a acompanhá-lo, "Entendo. Obrigado."

Chegando mais perto, Sirius pôde notar que na verdade havia uma porta numa das paredes do corredor, ao invés deste estar vazio, como ele tinha imaginado. Da maneira que sempre esteve acostumado (a não ser com McGonagall), Sirius entrou sem bater. Remus Lupin estava sentado numa mesa, de frente para um laptop. Ele pareceu se assustar com a chegada de um desconhecido e afastou-se rapidamente do computador. Estranhamente, ele não parecia estar digitando, e sim tocando na tela.

A sala era relativamente escura e muito fria. Um sistema de ar-condicionado garantia isso. Havia ainda, além da mesa, uma estante grande e cheia de gavetas num canto, com uma cafeteira em cima, e um banheiro.

"Oof!" Exclamou Sirius esfregando as mãos, "Que gelo!".

Remus apenas continuou encarando-o, com uma expressão levemente curiosa. Sirius sorriu e apontou para o crachá preso em sua blusa. "Sirius Black. Estarei trabalhando com você a partir de hoje".

O jovem simplesmente retornou sua atenção ao computador e começou a digitar numa velocidade incrível. "Não preciso de ajuda, já falei a eles que consigo fazer todo o trabalho sozinho."

Sirius fez uma careta 'Que azedo.' Pensou antes de se aproximar e ficar espiando o que ele estava fazendo, sobre seu ombro. Remus não pareceu notar, ou simplesmente escolheu ignorar Sirius.

"Ahá!" Exclamou Sirius depois de um tempo "Viu só? Eu sabia que iria precisar de ajuda!"

Remus olhou de Sirius para o computador, espantado. Depois começou a sistematicamente percorrer com os olhos o programa que estava desenvolvendo, procurando por falhas. Sirius riu. "Nem adianta tentar achar um erro, porque não vai. O programa é perfeito."

"Então, porque é que eu iria precisar da sua ajuda?" Perguntou o outro, levemente irritado.

O sorriso de Sirius se alargou. "Simples. Porque o programa é muito feio."

Silêncio.

Mais silêncio.

"Não me faça perder meu tempo." Falou, definitivamente irritado e recomeçando a digitar.

"Você que não me faça perder o meu!" Exclamou Sirius cruzando os braços, "Eu fui contratado para tornar seu trabalho mais belo e farei isso!"

"Não preciso", Foia resposta seca.

"Veja bem, se eu fui contrat-"

"Não estou interessado em ouvir."

Uma veia pulsou na têmpora de Sirius, "Escuta aqui, se você me expulsar, vai ter de se entender com os superiores!"

"Farei isso."

Sirius grunhiu. A atitude daquele cara estava irritando-o profundamente.

Remus virou-se e o olhou nos olhos pela primeira vez. A falta de vida nestes espantou Sirius. "Não se incomode em tentar ajudar. Você não vai durar muito, de qualquer forma."

--

"Bastardozinho arrogante e esnobe!", Vociferou Sirius esmagando um copinho de plástico. 'Babaca! Quem ele pensa que é?' Pensou, 'E o que foi aquilo? Foi um aviso? Ele estava tentando me ameaçar?'

"Sirius?", Chamou uma voz. Sirius virou para o lado onde ouviu a voz e encontrou uma garota o olhando, com outras duas atrás dela. Ele levou alguns minutos estudando-a até perceber que era a jovem que havia lhe mostrado a empresa, mais cedo. Seu nome começava com M...Marcie talvez.

"Olá!", Ele sorriu e ela retribuiu, "Estão no horário do descanso?"

"Na verdade não...", Ela riu baixinho, "mas viemos tomar um copinho de café, de qualquer jeito..." Ela parou para examiná-lo, "Ah, você está bem..."

Ele franziu o cenho, "E por que não estaria?"

"Porque você estava na mesma sala que o Lupin", Respondeu uma das garotas que a acompanhavam. Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha.

"É uma espécie de lenda que fica circulando pela empresa", Explicou a primeira garota, a que Sirius havia conhecido mais cedo, "eu não acredito, mas simplesmente não gosto de ficar perto dele... Acho o cara meio estranho"

"Não é lenda Marlene!", Ah, então era esse o nome dela... "você sabe que não".

Marlene fez uma careta para a amiga de expressão tristonha, mas quem falou foi à terceira menina, que até então se mantivera calada "Ele é amaldiçoado", Falou muito séria.

Sirius olhou para ela interessado "Me explique melhor", pediu com um de seus sorrisos mais encantadores.

A garota, que eledescobriu chamar-se Alice, contou-lhe tudo. De acordo com ela, desde que Lupin havia começado a trabalhar na empresa, estranhos acontecimentos se seguiram. Para começo de tudo, as mortes. Toda e qualquer pessoa que era colocada para trabalhar com ele, morria e de uma maneira bem trágica.

Nas duas primeiras vezes, todos haviam se compadecido dele e sentido pena do coitado ter presenciado acidentes tão horríveis. Porém, da quarta vez em diante eles começaram a desconfiar. Muitos achavam que ele tinha assassinado as pessoas e arrumado uma maneira de fazerparecer que fora tudo um acidente, mas a maioria acredita que Lupin era uma espécie de 'amuleto' de azar ambulante.

Depois das mortes, cada pequeno acidente que acontecesse enquanto ele estivesse por perto, era atribuído à presença dele no local. Logo qualquer acidente que ocorresse, que ele estivesse remotamente envolvido ou não, já era associado a ele. A presença de Lupin começou a ser evitada, e todos sempre se sentiam mal se estivessem no mesmo local que ele. Lupin, que é uma pessoa quieta e reservada por natureza, simplesmente privou-se do convívio social na empresa, chegando sempre muito cedo, e saindo tarde da noite, quando praticamente todos já se foram. E isso não ajudava nada a melhorar a imagem dele.

E foi depois de ouvir tudo isso que Sirius voltou para a sala, bem mais calmo, e sentou-se na extremidade contrária a que Remus se encontrava. Com os cotovelos na mesa e o rosto apoiado nas mãos, examinava-o com seus olhos de mercúrio.

Sirius podia entender mais ou menos o que estava acontecendo. Lupin provavelmente havia sentido que sua presença fazia com que os outros não se sentissem bem, portanto se afastou. Assim todos se sentiriam bem e confortáveis, e seguiriam alegremente sua rotina de trabalho.

Menos Remus. Remus era quem sempre ficava sozinho.

E também...

"O que foi?", Perguntou Remus, "Por que está quieto aí, desde que voltou?"

Sirius continuou em silêncio apenas observando Remus digitar sem parar em seu laptop. Esperou em vão que ele parasse e olhasse para seu rosto, por isso resolveu levantar e ir até o jovem. "Remus, você disse aquilo naquela hora... Por que tem medo que eu também morra?"

O jovem de olhos dourados parou de digitar, porém não desviou os olhos da tela, por isso Sirius pegou seu queixo e puxou o rosto surpreso para cima, para que seus olhos se encontrassem. "Não precisa se preocupar. Eu sou invencível".

Remus continuou encarando, boquiaberto, o belo e sorridente jovem de olhos prateados, até Sirius largar seu rosto e dirigir-se até a estante, apanhando a cafeteira.

"O... O que está fazendo?", Perguntou abobalhado.

"Café", Sirius sorriu de lado, "Me disseram que você sempre trabalha até de madrugada. Se vamos trabalhar juntos até tarde, vamos precisar".

**Author's nonsense:** Desculpem a demora para colocar o capítulo 2... Meu colégio estava realmente inspirado nas últimas semanas -.-" Semana passada os livros tiveram minha vida, tive prova de tudo... E fim-de-semana minha mãe inventa de viajar, então eu tive de ficar na casa da minha avó... (até tinha computador, mas o capítulo estava aqui em casa...)

Bom, espero que estejam gostando E muito obrigada pelas reviews! Como eu disse, elas não são meu principal combustível, mas ajudam muito XD Por exemplo a história da McGonagall . Sinto muito pelo erro, eu quase bati minha cabeça na parede XD É que eu realmente não gosto de ver o nome dos personagens escrito de maneira errada, daí vou lá e escrevo errado ¬¬" Obrigada Ameria A. Black por me avisar "

Nos últimos tempos eu ando em um author's block . Mas não se preocupem, por que já tenho até mais ou menos o capítulo 8 escritos... É a partir daí que eu não estou sabendo sair XD

Beijos para a beta LilyChristie! E posta logo suas one-shots, menina!


	4. Amaldiçoados

**Disclaimer: **Enquanto eu estava lá, tentando maquinar algum plano, Harue-chan veio até mim e me estendeu um cartão. "É um dos melhores na área" Disse antes de desaparecer, tão repentinamente quanto apareceu (aparatou?). Liguei para o número do cartão e logo me aparece um cara bonitão (mas com olhos meio creepy) chamado Gambit, com sotaque francês e falando muito sobre suas habilidades de ladino.

Apesar de acreditar nas habilidades do dito cujo, achei melhor segui-lo, só para ter certeza... E não deu outra! Encontrou uma moça bonitona usando luvas no caminho e se esqueceu rapidamente do trabalho! Tentou roubar uns beijinhos e se deu muito mal, caindo desmaiado no chão, enquanto ela voava para longe.

Maldito francês tarado...-.-"

Anyway, como o pagamento só será feito quando eu tiver os direitos entregues na minha mão, e no presente momento eles estão lá com a Dona Jo e a única coisa q tem nas minhas mão são dedos (-.-"), todas as minhas economias vão continuar na minha porquinha Tomoe.

Obrigada, Harue-chan, pela sugestão - Este capítulo eu dedico a você, ok? (isso se você não se importar de ser um capítulo angst e meio dark XD)

**Cruel Serenade - Capítulo 3**

Amaldiçoados

Não é como se Remus tivesse aceitado trabalhar com Sirius por vontade própria, mas ninguém na diretoria aceitou transferir o outro jovem, alegando que seu trabalho se tornaria mais produtivo. Remus apenas observava ele voltar dia após dia para trabalhar. Não era como se não estivesse infinitamente mais agradável executar essa tarefa nos últimos dias, e realmente os programas que eles criavam estavam mais belos e leves, até mais fáceis de utilizar.

Mas isso apenas servia para deixar Remus mais preocupado. Quanto mais ele se afeiçoasse à presença do outro, pior seria a perda, e ele se perguntava se não seria hoje o dia se sua morte, quando o via a cada manhã.

E ainda assim, a cada manhã, lá estava Sirius de volta, com seu costumeiro sorriso. E as palavras 'Eu sou invencível' não saíam da cabeça de Remus. Ele queria poder acreditar nelas.

Assim, sete dias se passaram.

A sala estava levemente diferente. Havia agora uma cadeira a mais, para Sirius, e ele havia trazido alguns livros e revistas para a estante, assim como um calendário da Disney para a parede. E também, um dia ele apareceu com um sofá amarelo de três lugares, que Remus tinha certeza que (de alguma maneira) ele havia afanado da recepção. Remus nunca havia visto alguém se enturmar tão rapidamente, mas em apenas uma semana, o outro parecia já se dar bem com quase todos no andar.

"Dia!" Cumprimentou Sirius, bocejando largamente, recebendo um baixo 'Bom dia' como resposta. "Remus, eu estou começando a achar que você dorme aqui!"

O jovem levantou uma sobrancelha, mas não deu sinal de querer saber por quê. Claro que isso não impediu Sirius de continuar. "Você sempre está aqui muito antes de mim! E olha que hoje eu até cheguei mais cedo!"

Remus riu baixinho "Se você chama chegar meia hora atrasado, e não uma hora como sempre, de chegar mais cedo...".

Sirius apenas sorriu e balançou uma mão despreocupadamente. "Mas hein, Remus, hoje faz uma semana desde que comecei a trabalhar aqui! Hooray!" E foi até o calendário (que esse mês era do Tigrão) riscar mais um dia.

"É eu sei."

"Mesmo? Bem, estava pensando em sair depois do trabalho, para comemorar...".

"É só uma semana, não é como se fosse grande coisa."

"Sim, sim," Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha, "mas você tem uma cara de 'por favor, me desenterrem da Tédiolândia' que qualquer motivo é um bom motivo para fazer você sair daqui!"

Remus parou de digitar e olhou para Sirius, que estava encostado na parede em frente ao calendário, sorrindo para ele.

"Você certamente é muito esquisito, Black." Falou. Dando de ombros, Sirius apenas começou a pentear os longos cabelos com os dedos. "Isso significa que você vai?"

"Eu não gosto de sair." Respondeu Remus, voltando a digitar.

Sirius grunhiu de irritação e caminhou até ele, fechando o laptop e o encarando com os olhos no mesmo nível. "Larga de ser chato, carinha!"

Com os mesmo olhos sem vida de sempre, Remus o encarou de volta "Não é como se houvesse nada para comemorar, de um jeito ou de outro. Todos os outros sempre duraram no mínimo duas semanas."

--

"Bastardozinho, arrogante e esnobe!" Xingou Sirius pela centésima vez, sentado no sofá creme com rendinhas brancas, assim como o abajur que estava à sua esquerda, e a cortina da sala.

"Sirius, faça o seguinte..." Disse Lily irritada "Grave isso e toque de cinco em cinco minutos, para não gastar seu fôlego!".

Ele suspirou e encostou-se mais no sofá "E Prongs?".

"Investigando. Eu vim trazer o relatório da missão para MacGonagall."

Nesse instante, a mulher mencionada entrou na sala com uma bandeja contendo três xícaras e um bule de chá. "Desculpem pela demora" Disse depositando a bandeja na mesinha central da sala. "Mas agora, sem mais delongas, eu quero seus relatórios."

Lily assentiu. "A casa realmente havia sido invadida, mas não por um poltergeist, como havíamos imaginado, e sim por um vampiro."

"Um vampiro?" Minerva levantou uma sobrancelha "Estranho, pensei que vampiros fossem discretos.".

As duas continuaram a discutir o caso por mais algum tempo, enquanto Sirius decidia se deveria dormir ou não. Por fim decidiu-se por continuar tomando seu chá, e pensar no seu mais recente caso.

Remus o irritava. Irritava-o e o inquietava.

Achava a atitudezinha dele completamente irritável. Sempre com a mesma expressãozinha de tédio no rosto, fazendo tudo com calma e perfeição, sem nunca se irritar ou alterar com nada. Sempre tão certinho! Tinha pensado em levá-lo para sair hoje, encher o garoto de álcool e tirar todas as informações possíveis, mas aparentemente o Sr. Perfeição não sai, não bebe e não trepa.(1)

'Aposto que ele vai para casa fazer tric' Pensou com amargura.

"Sirius? Você está conosco nesta sala?" Perguntou MacGonagall, olhando-o diretamente. Sirius demorou um pouco para esboçar qualquer reação, mas logo estava olhando-a como se tivesse acabado de notar sua presença ali. "Esquece..." Ela suspirou.

"Hn...? Ah, sim, sim... Meu relatório, né?" Ele pareceu voltar a prestar atenção "Aparentemente não é Remus Lupin quem está diretamente cometendo os assassinatos. De fato, eu acrescentaria que sequer são assassinatos.".

Minerva olhou interessada por cima de sua xícara. "Continue"

"Tenho razões para acreditar que ele é uma pessoa que carrega uma maldição."

MacGonagall e Lily sentiram suas posturas ficarem tensas. Lily procurou algum sinal em Sirius, mas ele não demonstrou nenhum, a não ser a seriedade repentina e tão pouca característica dele.

"Mas uma que atrai a má sorte... Não para ele, mas para as pessoas ao seu redor."

"E por que você acha isso?"

Ele então contou para a chefa tudo o que haviam lhe dito no trabalho e o que ele havia investigado. Ela ouviu atentamente, assentindo vez ou outra. "Realmente" Falou assim que ele terminou "tudo leva a crer.".

Minerva levantou, ainda segurando sua xícara, e foi até uma estante de aparência muito antiga e puxou um livro de capa amarela. Jogou-o para Sirius, e caiu aberto no colo do jovem. "O que é isto?" Perguntou começando a ler os primeiros parágrafos.

"Um livro sobre maldições. Se ele realmente tem uma, temos que descobrir qual e se há uma maneira de reverte-la, antes que ele ou mais alguém se machuque."

Sirius parou sua leitura. "Ele se machucar? Como ele poderia se machucar?"

MacGonagall, que ia levando o chá até os lábios, parou o ato na metade para olhá-lo. "Ora Sirius, pensei que você entenderia. Ele é quem mais se machuca."

Ele a olhou intrigado, mas antes que pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa ela continuou a falar, sentando-se no sofá. "Bom, sua missão agora mudou. Você deve investigá-lo e proteger a ele aos outros que estiverem por perto."

"Protege-lo?" Sirius resmungou "eu não quero ter de ficar protegendo esse carinha chato e mal-humorado!".

MacGonagall continuou ignorando qualquer comentário "Você deve ler sobre as maldições nesse livro, exatamente no capítulo que está aberto, pois é onde fala sobre as maldições de má sorte, e ver se ele apresenta algum sintoma.".

"Rabugice, falta de tato, incapacidade de se socializar... Isso são sintomas?"

Os olhos de MacGonagall brilharam por um instante "Estão dispensados.".

--

Enquanto esperavam o velho elevador chegar ao térreo, Lily e Sirius estavam silenciosos, o que era algo bastante incomum de se ocorrer em qualquer lugar que Sirius estivesse presente.

Principalmente se ele estivesse com James, mas isso não vem ao caso.

"Vai voltar para casa agora?" Perguntou Sirius de repente.

"Hã? Ah, não... Vou esperar James, ele vem me buscar para sairmos juntos."

"Vão sair? Isso é bom, trabalho de mais da problema na pele."

Lily riu. "Sirius Black, eu realmente gostaria de entender a lógica da sua cabeça... Mas e você? Para onde vai?"

"Vou voltar para o Sr. Mau-humor-que-nunca-faz-nada-de-errado" Ele revirou os olhos "Afinal, eu fugi no meio do expediente."

"Ah... Sim..." Ela ficou em silêncio, olhando para o teto. Sirius estranhou. "O que houve Lily? Você também estava pensativa antes."

"Hn... É que... Eu estava pensando sobre esse Remus Lupin...".

"Sobre Remus?" Ele levantou uma sobrancelha "O que estava pensando sobre ele?".

"É que... Sabe... é muito triste..." Como ele pareceu não entender, ela continuou "Hn, você mais do que ninguém sabe como são feitas essas maldições, não sabe? Quer dizer, carregando uma e..." Ela parou para morder o lábio, incerta se poderia pisar nesse território, mas Sirius não demonstrou qualquer reação. "Continue"

Ela suspirou aliviada por não tê-lo magoado ou aborrecido. "Bem, é necessário sentimentos muito fortes de uma pessoa para que estes sejam usados para criar a maldição. Cada tipo de maldição necessita de sentimentos diferentes... Se ele tem mesmo uma maldição de azar, é exatamente o contrário da sua, que é uma de sorte".

Sirius continuou em silêncio.

"A sua maldição exige amor. Muito, muito amor... Um muito forte. Então a dele exige... ódio. Tão forte quanto o amor dirigido para a sua."

Compreensão pareceu atravessar o rosto de Sirius, que olhou para a grade enferrujada do elevador que se abria. "Por isso..." Continuou Lily "Eu me perguntava... Quem poderia odiá-lo tanto assim, a ponto de uma maldição poder ser criada... Ah, chegamos...".

Os dois saíram do elevador, Sirius se sentindo numa espécie de transe. "Bom... Era... Era só isso... Acho que gostaria de conhecê-lo também. Vou esperar por James aqui na portaria. Até mais, Sirius."

Ele se despediu desajeitadamente e foi para o prédio da Color quase que automaticamente, sem prestar atenção em nada ao seu redor. Notou pelo canto do olho várias pessoas na recepção, pessoas _demais_ ele diria, algumas conhecidas, outras não... Todas pareciam falar por cochichos como se partilhassem de algum segredo ou conversassem sobre algo proibido. Não prestou muita atenção para eles no entanto (pode-se dizer até, ignorou), dirigindo-se para o elevador que, em contraste com o local que acabava de abandonar, estava estranhamente vazio.

Ao chegar ao seu andar, ele passou pelas cabines de atendimento ao cliente, aonde pôde ver Marlene, consolando uma menina que chorava copiosamente no seu ombro. Isso ocorria com freqüência, já que a área de atendimento era formada basicamente de jovenzinhas e Marlene parecia ser uma espécie de conselheira emocional e ombro para todas as horas. Talvez por que fosse a mais velha.

Hoje, porém, Sirius pôde notar que a menina também chorava, e esse fator o fez despertar do seu 'transe' e parar para perguntar "Marlene? Aconteceu alguma coisa?".

Ao vê-lo, ela pareceu desabar de vez e começou a chorar desesperadamente nas duas mãos "Ah, Sirius!".

Ele ajoelhou em frente a ela, que largou da outra menina para abraçá-lo, e a outra, que Sirius notou tratar-se de Alice, logo a imitou. "O que foi? O que aconteceu? Me digam!"

Alice, que parecia mais controlada que a outra talvez por já descarregado mais lágrimas, falou entre soluços "Ninguém lhe contou lá embaixo? Estão praticante todos lá!".

Realmente Sirius havia notado um número anormal de pessoas na recepção e um blá blá blá sussurrado, mas no seu devaneio sobre Remus, não deu um olhar muito atento para a comoção. "Não eu subi direto sem falar com ninguém... O que foi afinal?"

"Mais uma pessoa morreu hoje" Ela falou grossas lágrimas se formando novamente nos seus olhos "Foi tão inesperado, tão..." Ela desatou a chorar, agarrando o braço de Sirius com força.

Outra pessoa... Outra pessoa havia morrido. O cérebro de Sirius tentava absorver a informação. "Quando... Quando isso aconteceu?"

"Hoje... Hoje de tarde" Marlene conseguiu formular entre o choro. À tarde... Bem quando ele havia saído para falar com MacGonagall e ela havia o mandado proteger as pessoas da empresa. Que belo trabalho ele estava fazendo...

"E onde está Murta?" Perguntou baixo. As duas começaram a chorar ainda mais alto. Sirius arregalou os olhos ao finalmente entender toda a situação. A pessoa que havia morrido era Murta. A Murta sempre com expressão tristonha e alguma coisa para reclamar e chorar. De todas as que choravam no ombro de Marlene, ela era quem tinha o maior saldo. A Murta, que ontem mesmo ele havia visto chorando por que riam dos seus óculos na empresa, havia simplesmente morrido, de repente. "Oh, não..." Murmurou apertando as duas para mais perto de si "Eu sinto muito...".

Alice levantou o rosto para olhá-lo, o rosto molhado desfigurado e inchado, os olhos muito vermelhos e brilhando de lágrimas. "Foi a maldição" Falou rouca.

Sirius arregalou os olhos, Marlene apertou o rosto mais fundo em seu peito e balançou a cabeça. "Ele estava lá!" Gritou Alice "Foi ele! A culpa foi dele!".

"Pare... Com... Isso!" Chorou Marlene.

"Onde está Remus?" Perguntou Sirius com a garganta seca. As duas olharam para ele, espantadas. "Ainda... Ainda está lá. Ninguém teve coragem de entrar na sala ainda...". Soluçou Alice, parecendo abandonar a fúria e retornar simplesmente à tristeza.

"Vocês deixaram ele lá?!" Exclamou Sirius e ela pareceram ficar ansiosas. "Ninguém conseguiu... Ninguém queria mexer... Chamar polícia..." Balbuciou Marlene, as lágrimas caindo silenciosamente.

Sirius levantou-se de uma vez só, quase derrubando as duas no processo. "Aonde... Em que sala? ONDE ELE ESTÁ?" Gritou. Marlene recomeçou seu choro desesperado e Alice exclamou numa voz histérica "No almoxarifado!".

Sirius correu como uma bala até a porta verde como uma placa onde estava escrito 'Almoxarifado' em letras vermelhas, utilizando-se até de um pouco da sua magia para ir mais rápido. Abriu a porta de uma vez só.

A cena a sua frente era mais do que desagradável. A pesada estante de metal aonde guardavam-se tesouras, clipes, refis para grampeadores entre outras coisas, havia caído, espalhando seu material pelo chão. E embaixo dela estava Murta.

Pelo que se podia ver, ela havia sido toda perfurada pelo conteúdo das prateleiras. A estante havia caído em cima do seu corpo inteiro, deixando apenas a cabeça de fora. Ela estava com os olhos arregalados e os lábio semi- abertos, sangue escorrendo destes.

Atravessando para o outro lado da prateleira havia uma parede, onde Remus estava encostado. Ao olhar para ele, Sirius teve a impressão de ver algo entrando rapidamente dentro da parede, mas ignorou isso por hora.

Remus havia sido acertado por alguns respingos de sangue, na roupa e no rosto, e os sapatos estavam molhados na poça de sangue que se formava no chão. Ele estava em pé e os olhos, que olhavam para a garota morta no chão, estavam fora de foco e pareciam mais sem vida do que nunca. Ele levantou a cabeça quando Sirius entrou. "Sou eu... Sirius... Lembra?"

Os olhos dourados lentamente retornaram à realidade e Sirius respirou aliviado quando Remus pareceu reconhecê-lo. "Você é mesmo um novato", Ele disse num tom monótono. "Nenhum dos outros entra aqui até a polícia chegar e me levar para o interrogatório."

Sirius continuou em silêncio, até Remus voltar a olhar para o corpo de Murta "Apenas... Virou, você sabe... Sei que não vai acreditar, mas... Eu estava de costas, e quando percebi-" Ele foi cortado pelo dedo de Sirius, pressionado contra seus lábios. Ele nem havia notado quando o jovem alto havia chegado tão perto. Ele olhou dentro dos olhos prateados e encontrou... nada. Nenhum medo ou desconfiança, nenhum nojo, nenhuma raiva, nem piedade, nem nada desses sentimentos que sempre via nos olhos das pessoas. Nada. Apenas uma pura e profunda cor prateada, morna e acolhedora. Sirius estava apenas _vendo_ ele.

"Ela... Ela era tão jovem..." Sussurrou e Sirius balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, devagar. "Eu... Eu não..." Ele começou a tenta se explicar, mas logo percebeu que não era necessário. Logo percebeu que afinal havia algo nos olhos de Sirius. Era simplesmente compreensão. Não pena, compaixão ou qualquer outra coisa da qual ele já estava ficando cansado. Ele apenas sentiu que o outro jovem... Entendia e acreditava nele.

Sirius chegou mais perto e Remus fechou os olhos ao sentir a mão, tão morna e acolhedora quanto os olhos, tocar seu rosto, limpando o sangue que coloria este. Abriu os olhos para encontrar os de Sirius novamente. "Você não fica bem de vermelho." Falou o jovem de olhos de mercúrio. Duas lágrimas, uma de cada lado, caíram dos olhos dourados de Remus e Sirius o abraçou fortemente, acariciando seus cabelos enquanto ele continuava a despejar as lágrimas no seu ombro, abraçando-o de volta.

E assim foram encontrados, minutos depois, por Marlene, Alice e alguns outros funcionários. A polícia chegou vinte minutos depois para levar Remus com eles, e Sirius se recusou a deixá-los irem sem ele.

::

**Author's nonsense: **Phew! Terminei! Eu espero que tenha conseguido passar tudo que eu queria nesse capítulo . Mas, não sei porque, tenho a sensação de que não... u.u"

Esse até que saiu bem rapidinho, não é? Eu culpo o feriado e a total falta de lugares para ir -.-

(1)Já disseram isso para mim u.u'


	5. Túmulos

**Disclaimer: **Achando a idéia de contratar um ladrão muito boa, resolvi procurar por outro (que não fosse francês e/ou tarado). Acabei chegando num tal de Kurama Youko, que era um rapaz muito bonito de olhos verdes. Ele aceitou mesmo achando que o trabalho seria extremamente fácil (disse que estava entediado). Claro que, raios e trovões, nem tudo poderia dar certo e chegando à casa da Dona Jo, ele encontrou outro ladrão lá que era conhecido dele. Um tal de Hiei.

Sei que no fim os dois foram curar seu tédio juntos (se é que vocês me entendem) e eu fui deixada na mão mais uma vez. People should just get a room -.- Direitos autorais e dinheiro lá, fanfictions e nenhuma renda aqui!

Sinto muito pela demora, mas por causa do PAS nem eu nem minha beta tivemos muito tempo para a pobre fic ;-;

**Cruel Serenade – Capítulo 4**

Túmulos

Como sempre a ida à polícia não resultou em nada. Eles pegaram seu depoimento, fizeram várias perguntas e, não encontrando nada, liberaram-no. O único adicional dessa vez era Sirius, que ficou esperando o tempo todo e saiu com ele lançando olhares incrivelmente frios dos olhos prateados, normalmente tão cheios de calor e alegria.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Remus não sabia como agir perto de uma pessoa. Ele sempre manteve sua barreira de indiferença, portanto não havia necessidade de se preocupar com os outros. Mas ele havia quebrado a barreira, ainda que sem querer.

Toda vez que uma pessoa morria ele tinha que lidar com isso sozinho. Ele sabia que a culpa era dele de alguma maneira, já que esse tipo de incidente já ocorria há muito tempo. Desde pequeno as pessoas morriam à sua volta, e nunca houve ninguém para dizer que tudo ia ficar bem.

Sem problemas, é claro, ele sempre foi capaz de simplesmente ignorar tudo. Eram apenas desconhecidos e ele não se sentia inteiramente triste, ele não podia sentir, não havia tempo para isso. Cada vez que ele achava que poderia começar a curar as feridas, alguém morria novamente. Era um ciclo que parecia interminável, e Remus apenas acostumou-se a viver dentro dele, como se estivesse preso. E talvez estivesse.

Foi por isso que tudo desmoronou quando percebeu que tinha tempo para sentir as perdas nos braços de Sirius.

Seu rosto ficou levemente corado. Estava no cemitério, assistindo de longe ao enterro de Murta. Não tinha coragem de chegar mais perto.

Depois que ele e Sirius saíram da delegacia, ele simplesmente murmurou qualquer coisa para poder ir embora e o deixou para trás sem uma palavra qualquer, nem mesmo de agradecimento. Pensando bem, agora ele se sentia um pouco culpado por isso.

Sirius usava um suéter negro de gola alta, com calças e sapatos combinando. Os longos cabelos estavam soltos balançando levemente ao vento. De uma maneira muito melancólica, ele estava extremamente belo.

À altura que o enterro terminou, grandes e pesadas nuvens cinzentas havia se acumulado no céu. Chuva. Que típico.

Depois que Sirius prestou suas condolências aos pais da moça, Remus o perdeu de vista. Mais e mais pessoas abandonavam o lugar e nenhum sinal de Sirius, Remus logo aceitou o fato de que o jovem havia ido embora.

"Talvez eu devesse prestar meus pêsames também" Murmurou para si mesmo, observando as costas da mulher baixa e gorducha que era a mãe de Murta. 'Mas também, eu deveria ter participado do funeral… Não sei se agora vou conseguir simplesmente aparecer lá.' Mais tempo se passou e logo não restava mais ninguém no local, então Remus finalmente se dirigiu até o túmulo rodeado de flores frescas. Ele mesmo acrescentou um buquê de hibiscos amarelos antes de ajoelhar em frente à cripta de mármore. "Desculpe. De algum modo, sei que devo isso a você… Eu já deveria saber, a essa altura da vida, que não sirvo para convívio humano. Todos os fatores estão contra mim e ainda assim eu insisto… Mas não se preocupe, não vou mais deixar esse tipo de coisa acontecer."

"E pretende fazer o que?"

Remus virou-se um pouco assustado para encontrar o dono da voz. Eles se olharam por um tempo até Sirius repetir. "E pretende fazer o que?"

Ao invés de responder, Remus perguntou "O que ainda faz aqui?".

Sirius pareceu um pouco espantado com a pergunta, mas logo coçou a cabeça, relaxando e, para o espanto de Remus, corou. "Bem, é que tem um conhecido meu que também foi enterrado aqui… Então eu ia dar uma visitinha lá para ele…".

"Ia?"

"É… é que… Bom, sei lá, faz um tempão que eu não vou ao túmulo dele e eu nem tenho flores nem nada…".

Remus ficou olhando-o por um tempo antes de dizer "Tem uma loja de flores aqui perto.".

Sirius apenas sorriu e colocou as mãos nos bolsos "Então, vamos lá comigo?".

Depois de tentar evita-lo ao máximo possível, Remus não imaginava que acabaria passeando ao lado de Sirius no cemitério, mas não era como se ele conseguisse simplesmente dizer 'não' agora. Antes teria sido muito mais fácil.

"É aqui." Falou Sirius agachando perto de um túmulo de pedra preta "E aí, Wormtail, amigão, como vai a morte?".

Remus parou ao seu lado e ficou observando-o. Sirius colocou um buquê de orquídeas roxas e sorriu. "Desculpe-me por ter negligenciado você um pouquinho, sabe como é o trabalho…" Remus levantou uma sobrancelha "… ainda mais depois que você se foi.".

Perguntando-se aonde Sirius trabalhava antes de ir para a Color, Remus murmurou "Há quanto tempo ele se foi?".

"Hn… Um ano mais ou menos."

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos até Sirius levantar e passar um braço pelos ombros de Remus "Mas e aí? Viu minha nova namorada?" Os olhos dourados se arregalaram "Aposto que você nunca me viu com uma tão bonita!"

Depois de corar muito, Remus lançou um olhar MUITO feio para Sirius, que gargalhou alto. "Ui, seu senso de humor continua igual. Mas até que eu gostei do jeito que seus olhos ficaram agora há pouco."

Antes de Remus poder dar uma resposta mal-educada, Sirius puxou-o pelo braço. "Bem, Wormy, prometo que depois volto com Prongs e Lily. Até! Preciso levar essa namorada com TPM para uma volta".

"Você… é muito estranho." Disse Remus enquanto os dois saíam do cemitério. 'E ainda assim', Pensou, 'de algum modo esse seu jeito estranho fez com que eu me sentisse melhor hoje. '

"Já que hoje não vamos ter de trabalhar eu ia tomar um lanche ali" Sirius sorriu como se nada no mundo fosse capaz de fazê-lo mais feliz "Pode vir junto se quiser, eu pago!".

Remus olhou-o nos olhos com a mesma expressão neutra de sempre. Sirius corou um pouco "Não me leve a mal, não é que não esteja sentindo tristeza pela morte dela… Mas ficar agindo como se o mundo tivesse acabado não vai trazê-la de volta".

Remus continuou o encarando diretamente e Sirius sorriu de lado "Você deve estar me achando uma pessoa fria e cruel agora, não?".

"Não" Respondeu muito sério o jovem de olhos dourados "Não mesmo"

Sirius o olhou surpreso, mas logo sorriu afetuosamente "Você é um carinha muito sério" Ele virou de costas e começou a andar "Mas então! Vamos comer logo!".

Os cabelos longos mexendo melancolicamente, os fios brilhantes envolvendo as costas largas que se afastavam. Aquele abraço que transmitiu tanto calor. Enquanto Sirius se afastava, Remus sentia como se tudo isso fosse desaparecer. Era uma sensação que apareceu sem aviso e vinha forte como uma avalanche e parecia tão absoluta que quase doía.

E Remus só sabia que não queria ficar só.

"Sirius!" Chamou agarrando os cabelos negros para impedir que ele fosse embora "Espere!"

"Aiaiaiaiaiaiai!" Reclamou o jovem "Relaxa, eu já não te convidei para vir comigo?".

Remus sabia que seu rosto havia avermelhado intensamente. Sentia-se tão idiota…

"… Obrigado" Falou meio baixo.

"Ora, que nada! É uma lanchonete até barata e lá tem uma batata frita que-".

"Não é por isso"

Sirius suspirou e sorriu. Antes que o jovem de olhos dourados pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ele o envolveu em seus braços mais uma vez. "Não é nada. Sempre que você precisar eu vou te dar apoio, OK? Então não se preocupe."

Todo o sangue parecia ter corrido de vez para seu rosto e a garganta aparentemente havia secado. Mas ele não fez nada para impedir o abraço, porque se sentia bem.

"Sirius?" Alguém chamou. Sirius virou-se parcialmente, sem soltar Remus, e sorriu largamente. "Prongs! Lily! O que fazem aqui?"

"Eu pergunto o mesmo" Sorriu o jovem de cabelos revoltos.

"Uma pessoa no escritório morreu e eu aproveitei e fiz uma visitinha para Peter."

"Ah… Sim…" Os olhos dos recém-chegados pareceram entristecer-se "E esse quem é?".

"Remus Lupin."

"Ah!" Foi só o que exclamaram, mas Remus pôde ver o sorriso malicioso de James e a expressão curiosa de Lily. Aquele tipo de reação 'Então ESSE é AQUELE Remus Lupin' e Remus se perguntou o que Sirius deveria andar falando dele.

"Está indo ao Fryin' não está?" Perguntou Lily.

"Exato, querem vir junto?"

"Ah, não sei…" Ela respondeu sorrindo de leve "não queremos atrapalhar…"

Se dando conta de que ainda estava abraçado a Sirius, Remus soltou-se rapidamente, corando mais uma vez naquele dia. Sirius sorriu abertamente "Que nada, pode ser um encontro duplo."

"O q-" Remus começou a exclamar, mas vendo a expressão de divertimento de Sirius, parou. O maldito estava se divertindo às suas custas. Seus olhos dourados brilharam perigosamente.

"Certo, eu também quero comer as batatas fritas de lá." James fez sinal de positivo para Sirius, e estava claramente se segurando para não rir.

O tal Fryin' era uma lanchonete aonde só se serviam frituras, e era obviamente muito freqüentada por Sirius e James, já que todos no lugar pareciam conhecê-los. Eles logo pediram as tais batatas fritas e outras coisas como frango frito e bacon. Tudo muito saudável.

Remus rapidamente notou o quanto Sirius e James eram barulhentos juntos. Eles riam, conversavam, gritavam por um atendente lá do outro lado, faziam piada e coisas do tipo. Lily, assim como ele, parecia um tanto quanto embaraçada, mas, também como ele, não podia evitar rir e se divertir com os dois.

Enquanto James e Sirius travavam uma batalha de coxas de galinha, ela sorriu para ele como se pedisse desculpas "Um dia eles crescem" Remus sorriu levemente de volta "Mas tudo bem, eu gosto de James do jeito que ele é… ainda que seja bobo assim.".

Ele pegou seu copo de suco e começou a tomá-lo, observando Sirius. Ele também era um crianção.

"Então, você está mesmo saindo com Sirius?"

Remus cuspiu todo o conteúdo do copo na mesa. Após alguns minutos de silêncio James e Sirius desataram a gargalhar enquanto Remus ficava vermelho da cabeça aos pés, e Lily corava um pouco. "Ah! Então não estão… M-me desculpe, é que eu nunca sei quando Sirius está falando sério ou não."

"Falando de mim?" O dito cujo sorriu.

"Sim, eu estava avisando-o para tomar cuidado com você, agora que estão trabalhando juntos. Loucura pode pegar…".

"Ah, se o bom e velho Remus pudesse pegar um pouco de loucura…".

Remus franziu o cenho levemente "Fala como se me conhecesse há muito tempo.".

"É verdade, Padfoot!" Riu James "Não saia assumindo coisas como se fosse o gostosão. As pessoas podem surpreender às vezes.".

"Por que você, meu caro Prongs, é um poço de sabedoria e conhecimento sobre a humanidade!" Sirius disse sarcástico.

"Não sou?" James riu.

O lanche durou bastante tempo, e acabou por tornar-se jantar. Remus, naturalmente quieto, pouco falou, mas espantou-se ao perceber que estava gostando muito da companhia de Sirius e seus amigos, e conseguiu se sentir melhor naquele dia que havia começado de forma tão melancólica. Surpreendentemente, Remus acabou se esquecendo da má sorte que sempre o rodeava, e fazia com que se comportasse de maneira arisca e tentasse se afastar das pessoas o mais rápido possível.

Apenas quando o casal se despediu de Sirius e Remus, foi que ele pensou isso tudo. Era reconfortante passar um tempo tranqüilo assim, mas ele se censurou do mesmo jeito. Por sorte nada havia acontecido, mas não deveria mais relaxar.

"-ir para casa?"

"Como?" Sirius estava falando com ele, mas no meio dos seus pensamentos Remus não havia ouvido nada. Sirius sorriu. "Eu perguntei se tem como ir para casa. Seu carro está estacionado perto do cemitério?"

"Não… Eu fui de táxi."

"Ué… Não sabe dirigir?" Perguntou Sirius em tom de brincadeira. Remus permaneceu quieto "Sério?" E desatou a rir. Remus fechou a cara.

'Desisti depois que meu instrutor morreu. ' Pensou em dizer, mas resolveu apenas esperar Sirius parar de rir.

"OK, então." Falou o moreno ainda rindo um pouco "Eu te levo para casa, neném."

E nada do que Remus disse o convenceu do contrário, portanto, quando se viu encarando uma espetacular motocicleta vermelha ficou sem palavras de vez.

"Linda, não é?" Disse Sirius orgulhosamente, dando tapinhas carinhosos na moto. "Conheça Remus, Snuffles."

Remus foi acordado de seu estado de estupefação por um pesado capacete jogado para ele. "Use isso. Não quero ser parado pelos guardinhas."

"C-Como assim 'use isso'? De maneira nenhuma eu vou subir nessa coisa!"

Sirius pareceu ofendido "Não é 'coisa'! E a Snuffles. Não seja descortês… Nem medroso."

"Não me importa o que diga." Remus cruzou os braços "Eu não vou andar nisso.".

"Ora, eu estou te oferecendo uma carona e você ainda faz reclamações?"

"Eu não pedi por carona."

Sirius fez um barulho parecido com um rosnado e avançou em direção a Remus, até encostá-lo na parede. Seus olhos novamente encontraram os olhos desafiadores de Remus e ele pegou o capacete e o colocou na cabeça castanha do outro num movimento rápido, porém delicado. "Ei!"

"Não pediu mesmo, mas eu estou dando do mesmo jeito."

No fim, Remus acabou na garupa da moto, agarrado a Sirius com mais força do que pretendia, enquanto roncavam a toda velocidade pelas ruas. "Aonde você mora?" Gritou Sirius para ele. Remus gritou o endereço de volta e pôde ver os olhos cinza arregalaram-se por entre o visor do capacete. "Cacilda…" Sirius murmurou.

Quando chegaram ao prédio alto, Remus quase beijou o chão. Não que Sirius fosse mau motorista, mas parecia ter certa tendência a correr demais.

"Você mora mesmo aqui?" Falou tirando o capacete "Puxa vida, então está muito bem de situação, hein? Soube que o aluguel daqui é uma loucura.".

"… Não sei, a empresa é quem paga."

Sirius o olhou espantado e ele deu de ombros. "Eu recebi várias propostas de várias empresas. A mais colorida foi a da Color." ( a/n: XD heuheuheuheue)

"Você é tão disputado assim?" Remus corou "Aparentemente… Acho que é só por isso que ainda não fui mandado embora. Mesmo que alguns funcionários tenham morrido por minha culpa, devo dar um lucro muito maior.".

Sirius fechou a cara e Remus tentou se explicar "Sei que não é uma linha de pensamento muito boa, mas é assim que a empresa pensa e-".

"Não é isso." Ele avançou e segurou o rosto de Remus com as duas mãos "Não fiquei bravo por causa disso. Não é para você pensar assim, nada disso é culpa sua.".

Remus entreabriu a boca e arregalou os olhos, mas não sabia o que dizer. Sirius chegou seu rosto bem perto e a respiração de Remus ficou mais forte ao perceber a proximidade de seus lábios. Mas alguma coisa pareceu fazer Sirius mudar de idéia e ele se afastou abruptamente.

Remus continuou parado, estático, enquanto Sirius caminhava para sua moto. Depois que ele já estava propriamente sentado, capacete colocado, Sirius puxou um pequeno cartão do bolso, onde brilhavam em letras verdes um endereço. "Eu gostaria que você me encontrasse nesse lugar amanhã às cinco da tarde." Remus pegou o cartão, abobalhado. "Até mais."

E em meio aos altos roncos da motocicleta Sirius partiu.

**Author's nonsense: **

- And Sirius makes the first move! o/

- Eu adoro motos X3 Quando puder dirigir gostaria de ter uma olhos brilhando

- Também adoro frituras X3 Mas não acho que agüentaria comer tudo aquilo de uma vez como Sirius e James… Eu realmente acho que o estômago desses dois é feito de ferro…

**- **Eu não sei escrever o Peter e nem gosto. E sinceramente, ele não teria muito a acrescentar nesta fic. Acreditem, morto ele é de muito mais ajuda. (isso também valeria para o livro, mas nããão!! Dona Jo tinha que ter outras idéias!! Começa a chorar Sinto muito ainda estou em negação ;-;)

- Não lembro se foi algum reviewer ou se foi minha beta quem me perguntou por que o Remus ainda não tinha sido despedido se tanta gente morria por causa dele. Bom, essa é uma das razões, e também por que eu não acho que donos de empresa fossem se preocupar com supertições e mandar embora um funcionário tão valioso como Remus.

- Isso é outra coisa que também vai ser explicada mais para frente, Remus não é simplesmente extraordinariamente inteligente, há um motivo para ele se dar tão bem com tecnologia.

- Sorry, nenhuma explicação sobre a maldição do Sirius aqui tambému.u" Ele não gosta muito de falar sobre isso entende X3 Mas vou entrar em detalhes eventualmente.

**Acho que no capítulo passado eu esqueci, então aqui ficam beijos pra minha beta fofolete duas vezes X3**


	6. O Setor de Investigação e Encobrimento d...

**Disclaimer: **Decidindo ser sutil, apelei para as habilidades de um xamã simpático, que sorria o tempo todo, e pedi que ele usasse seu espírito-guardião para pegar os direitos autorais guardados na casa da Dona Jo para mim.

Tudo ia bem (afinal câmeras de segurança não gravam fantasmas) até que o espírito, que se chamava Amidamaru, tentou pegar os direitos… e passou direto por eles T-T A Inteligência Superior aqui se esqueceu que fantasmas não conseguem tocar matéria sólida ¡.¡

O xamã, Yoh, foi embora ainda sorrindo, dizendo algo sobre "encontro triplo com Ren e Hao." Vai entender.

Direitos l� eu aqui, e ventinho na minha carteira. Capiche? (eita, beleza de italiano...)

**Cruel Serenade**

O Setor de Investigação e Encobrimento de Casos Mágicos

Engasgando, Remus acordou e caiu da cama.

Encarando o teto, no meio dos lençóis e cobertas, ele tentava regular a respiração acelerada. Acabara de ter o sonho mais… peculiar… de toda sua vida. Envolvia Sirius em sua moto usando um capacete negro reluzente. E apenas o capacete, ainda assim em poucos minutos de sonho ele rapidamente se livrou deste.

"Que diabos…" Resmungou levantando-se lentamente e começando a arrumar a cama, torcendo para não encontrar nada desagradável no meio.

Decidido a não pensar nem em Sirius, nem no sonho enquanto não tivesse tomado uma xícara de café muito forte para clarear a mente, Remus continuou sua rotina matinal. Trocou o pijama de seda (do qual a textura lembrava perigosamente como havia sido a pele de Sirius em seu sonho…), colocou água quente no café negro (negro como certos longos cabelos cor de ébano…), observou distraidamente pela janela o céu acinzentado da manhã carregada de nuvens (cinza no tom em que os olhos dele estiveram no dia anterior, quando eles quase…).

Aquilo não ia dar certo.

Suspirando frustrado, Remus foi colocar para lavar as roupas que usara ontem, já que ele havia esquecido completamente de fazer isso antes, pois entrara no apartamento num estado bestificado e mal trocou de roupa, jogou-se na cama para ter sonhos perturbadores envolvendo motocicletas e um certo colega de trabalho maravilhoso, do jeito que veio ao mundo.

Ele não havia acabado de chamar Sirius de maravilhoso, havia?

Enquanto jogava as calças na máquina de lavar, uma pontinha de papel que se precipitava timidamente para fora de um dos bolsos chamou sua atenção. Ele retirou o papel e desdobrou cuidadosamente, lendo o endereço lá escrito. Era o papel que Sirius havia lhe entregado.

Com os olhos arregalados e as memórias do dia anterior, misturadas com cenas do sonho, passando como flashes na sua mente, ele encarou o papel. "Devo… ir?" Conseguiu pensar depois de um tempo. "Não, é ridículo. Deve ser alguma piada que aquele louco quer fazer comigo… Fazer comigo…? O que será que ele quer fazer comigo!" E logo sua mente encheu-se de imagens dele chegando numa casa escura e sendo prensado contra a parede, Sirius fazendo a trajetória do seu pescoço com os lábios… E, realmente, aquilo não ia dar certo de maneira nenhuma.

Ainda assim, cinco da tarde em ponto, Remus estava no local. Não era nada demais, apenas um prédio de quatro andares numa rua numa rua de classe média. Alguns meninos jogavam bola na rua, duas vizinhas conversavam pela janela do prédio vizinho e Remus continuava olhando o prédio, sem se mexerQuando estava quase conseguindo sair do lugar, ele ouviu uma voz chamá-lo. Olhou para cima e viu Sirius sorrindo para ele de uma janela do quarto andar. "Você é mesmo pontual, hein!" Depois virou o rosto para, aparentemente, gritar com alguém que estivesse dentro do apartamento. "Correta como sempre, Minnie! Merece um doce!" Antes de sumir cortinas adentro, Sirius ainda deuo que parecia ser uma piscadela para Remus.

O jovem, agora sem outra saída a não ser ir para o encontro entrou no prédio e após subir por um elevador antigo, parou em frente ao apartamento 403, sendo que o lugar onde deveria se encontrar o zero estava vazio. Antes que pudesse bater, a porta abriu e ele se viu de frente para um rosto bonito, de exuberantes olhos verdes. "Boa tarde, Remus."

"Boa tarde".Respondeu automaticamente em tom surpreso, e logo em seguida: "O que faz aqui?"

"Trabalho aqui" Lily respondeu sorrindo divertida "Mas entre!" Convidou dando um passo para o lado.

Remus entrou hesitantemente, olhando ao redor. Era um apartamento de três quartos de aparência completamente inocente. Sem velas e sem seda vermelha. É, Remus teve tempo de trabalhar nos detalhes durante o caminho para lá.

Relaxando pelo fato de haverem mais pessoas no local, e pela aparência decentemente normal (sem Sirius semi-nus esperando no corredor), Remus quase sorriu descontraído para Lily. Quase. "Trabalha aqui?"

"É!" Ela sorriu "Ah, você vai entender hoje. Sirius vai lhe contar tudo."

Antes que ele pudesse perguntar 'tudo o que', James colocou a cabeça para fora de um dos quartos e disse numa voz levemente irritada "Lily! Não demore tanto!"

Ela pôs as mãos na cintura "Eu saí há apenas alguns minutos!"

"É muito!" Reclamou numa voz manhosa "Agora que estava começando a esquentar!"

'Hã!' Pensou Remus, arregalando os olhos.

"Mas será que você não consegue fazer nada sozinho?"

"Claro que sim! Mas tudo fica dez mil vezes melhor quando você põe a mão!"

O queixo de Remus caiu enquanto Lily dava risadinhas e ia em direção ao quarto onde James estava. "Desculpe, Remus, não vou poder levá-lo para o quarto onde Sirius está. Tenho que terminar um servicinho para esse cara aqui."

James sorriu maliciosamente e a puxou pela cintura. Antes de bater a porta, olhou para Remus e disse com um sorriso, "É a primeira porta do corredor."

Mil pensamentos, e nenhum deles com um pingo de nexo, correram alucinadamente pela mente de Remus enquanto ele andava até o tal quarto, sem ter muita certeza do que fazia.

Ela trabalhava lÿ 'Terminar um servicinho'? Lembrou-se do amigo de Sirius que havia morrido… Na ocasião, Sirius havia dito que o trabalho havia aumentado depois que ele se fora… Talvez Sirius não houvesse largado o trabalho anterior para entrar na Color… Será que aquele apartamento funcionava como um… um…

Remus deu um pulo quando a porta a sua frente se abriu. Olhou espantado para sua mão na maçaneta. Sequer lembrava-se de ter chegado lá.

Dentro do quarto (na verdade uma olhada mais lenta revelou ser um escritório) havia uma mulher,aliás, uma senhora, usando um conjunto blazer vinho escuro, olhando-o severamente. "Remus John Lupin?"

Ele engoliu em seco. "Sim?"

"É você mesmo. Bem, Sirius, faça seu trabalho."

Sirius apareceu do lado de Remus, que, pela segunda vez deu um pulo. Como não havia notado o homem lÿ

Ele estava com os longos cabelos soltos e usava uma roupa toda verde escura. Foi o que Remus pôde notar antes de ser pressionado contra a parede e ter sua blusa desabotoada por Sirius.

"O q-! N-! Eu!" Gaguejou Remus, ruborizando até a raiz dos cabelos. "A- a moto! Digo... não, seda!"

Sirius riu para ele. "Que bom que você sabe ser coerente."

"O que você pensa que está fazendo, Sirius Black?" A voz aborrecida da mulher perguntou. Sirius sorriu sem tirar os olhos de Remus. "Fazendo o meu trabalho, como você mandou."

"Por um acaso eu mandei que você arrancasse a roupa do rapaz? Ora, saia daí!" E empurrou-o com uma mão. "Bom, agora já foi, não é mesmo? Peço desculpas pelo comportamento do meu funcionário."

Com a blusa inteira desabotoada e uma manga pendendo de um dos ombros, Remus assentiu debilmente. Ela suspirou. "Infelizmente terei de pedir que agüente esta situação por mais um tempinho. Se possível, poderia terminar de tirar a camisa?"

A expressão dele deixava bem claro que ele não estava muito disposto a tirar a blusa. "Confie em mim!" Disse Sirius, mas isso só fez piorar a situação, já que confiar em Sirius era uma coisa que Remus não estava muito interessado em fazer depois de ser quase agarrado por ele.

"Ouça, você quer saber porque as pessoas morrem ao seu redor, não quer?" Remus olhou a mulher, espantado. "Nós podemos ajudá-lo a descobrir."

Remus ainda estava meio tonto com a quantidade de coisas acontecendo, mas a menção das mortes fez com que sua mente focalizasse novamente. "Quem é você?" Perguntou.

"Minerva MacGonagall." Respondeu a senhora "Chefe do Departamento de Investigação e Encobrimento de Casos Mágicos das Alas Norte e Sul."

Remus piscou. "Mágicos?"

"Remus, por favor, apenas colabore…" Pediu Sirius. O outro olhou dele para MacGonagall. Quando encontrou os olhos sérios desta, ela deu um curto aceno com a cabeça, como que para assegurar-lhe que tudo ficaria bem.

Antes que mudasse de idéia, Remus começou a retirar a camisa, mudo. MacGonagall o virou de costas assim que a peça de roupa se encontrou fora do seu caminho. Ele sentiu a mão dela tocar suas omoplatas e descer pela espinha dorsal. Olhou assustado para Sirius, mas este apenas sorriu. Por algum motivo aquilo foi o suficiente para acalmá-lo em parte.

Após alguns segundos, Remus sentiu suas costas ficarem mornas e sentiu uma sensação esquisita, como de alguém pincelando na sua pele com um pincel seco.

"O que… é isso?" Sirius saiu do lugar onde estava, em frente a Remus, para ver o que acontecia ao outro. Palavras desconhecidas começaram a aparecer por toda as costas de Remus, como se uma mão invisível as escrevesse. Estavam em tinta preta, numa letra pequena e levemente arredondada. Já tomava conta de metade das costas e mais continuavam a aparecer. "Minerva?" Perguntou num tom triste.

"É a maldição." Ela respondeu parecendo levemente triste também. Com uma mão firme no ombro de Remus, fez este se virar para encará-la. "Eu sinto muito, garoto."

Ele olhou para ela e para Sirius várias vezes, esperando uma explicação. Quando nenhuma veio, ele apenas vestiu a blusa de volta. "O que foi tudo isso?"

"Explique, Sirius." Falou MacGonagall num tom cansado, indo sentar-se à sua mesa. Sirius limpou a garganta. "Bom, como Minnie lhe disse antes, ela é a cabeça no Setor de Investigação e Encobrimento de Casos Mágicos das Alas Norte e Sul, o que significa que, basicamente, que ela é a minha chefa, de Lily e de James."

Remus abriu a boca para perguntar, mas Sirius continuou sem perder o fôlego. " 'E o que viria a ser o Setor de Investigação e Encobrimento de Casos Mágicos?', você pergunta. Eu respondo: 'Excelente pergunta, meu jovem! Este é o Setor da Organização Hogwarts que cuida em manter o segredo da comunidade mágica à salvo doa trouxas!'" Terminou Sirius orgulhosamente, como se sua explicação não pudesse ter sido mais perfeita, porém deixando Remus no mesmo estado de antes, com o adicional de mais informações sem sentido que não pareciam se encaixar em lugar algum.

"Perfeito, Sirius." Disse Minerva "Agora, sendo Remus um trouxa gostaria de explicar direito, já que ele não conhece o significado de metade do que você disse?"

"Oh… É mesmo…" O moreno coçou a cabeça "É melhor você sentar então."

Devidamente acomodado em uma cadeira em frente à mesa de MacGonagall, porém de costas para esta, Remus encarava Sirius, que estava com uma mão no queixo.

"Agora, por onde eu começo…? Bom, o mundo é dividido por dois tipos de pessoas: aquelas sem um pingo de magia no sangue, os trouxas, e aquelas com magia, os bruxos." Ele parou para ver a reação de Remus, mas este apenas continuou olhando-o, esperando por mais. "Bem, os trouxas, é claro, não sabem nada de nós bruxos, e todos convivemos pacificamente bem assim, e a comunidade bruxa está muito feliz em segredo, obrigada. Por esse motivo foi criada a Organização Hogwarts, para manter o segredo de nossa existência e controlar o uso indevido e indiscreto da magia! Entendeu tudo ou fui confuso?"

Silêncio.

MacGonagall pôs uma mão na testa. Como Sirius esperava simplesmente vomitar esse monte de coisas em cima do outro e esperar que ele acredite?

Remus pôs uma mão no queixo, pensativo. Alguma coisa parecia estar trabalhando a todo vapor em sua cabeça, e Sirius quase podia ver alguma pecinhas se encaixando. "E você vivem normalmente, como qualquer outra pessoa?" Perguntou.

Minerva levantou as sobrancelhas, levemente surpresa, e Sirius sorriu satisfeito. Não era um sinal de rejeição. "Exato. Mas é claro que escondemos qualquer sinal de magia perto dos trouxas. Agora, quando há apenas bruxos na parada, a coisa rola solta."

Remus acenou com a cabeça levemente. "E onde eu entro nessa história toda?" Sirius suspirou. Havia muita coisa para explicar…

Enquanto os dois conversavam, MacGonagall havia pegado um pesado livro de capa de couro negro e o folheava procurando por algo. Uma coisa que havia visto tinha chamado sua atenção e ela queria ter certeza.

"Quer dizer, então… Que você só entrou para a Color para me investigar?"

"Uh… é!" Sirius respondeu surpreso. Ele não havia esperado que Remus acreditasse nele de imediato. Era até suspeito, como se algo estivesse faltando. "Remus, você tem certeza de que está OK com tudo isso?" Os olhos dourados encararam-no interrogativamente. "Quero dizer, eu sou bruxo! Eu, Lily, James… A Minnie aqui… Fazemos magia! Você tem certeza de que não está assustado?"

Sem tirar os olhos dele, Remus respondeu. "Tenho. Confesso de que é um pouco chocante, mas… Eu estaria assustado se fosse uma situação fora do meu alcance de compreensão. Mas, de certo modo, muita coisa faz sentido agora."

Sirius o encarou mudo. "Realmente você é… Diferente…" Falou após um tempo.

Quebrando o momento, MacGonagall exclamou "Ah!", atraindo a atenção dos dois. "Encontrei o que procurava! Olhem aqui!" Os dois se colocaram cada um de um lado da mulher e olharam o livro que esta segurava.

Em uma das páginas, haviam várias coisas escritas, aparentemente explicando algum procedimento, e a outra era ocupada inteiramente por uma figura.

Na figura havia um homem de costas, que parecia estar desmaiado, com os dois braços para cima, presos no teto por correntes. Havia outra pessoa no desenho, usando uma capa que cobria seu rosto. Numa mão ela carregava um livro, aparentemente para consulta, e na outra uma pena, com a qual escrevia nas costas do homem preso.

"O que nós suspeitávamos estava mesmo correto. Você leu o livro que eu te entreguei, Sirius?" O jovem olhou para os lados, coçou a cabeça, pigarreou e Minerva suspirou. "Pelo visto não. Leia. Procure por maldições que envolvam escrita. E é para fazê-lo, entendeu? Quando descobrir qual maldição é, venha me contar. Pode ir."

Sirius pegou Remus pelo braço e começou a puxá-lo para a porta. Remus olhou abobalhado. Era simples assim? Ela dizia 'saia' e eles saíam? Aquela deveria ser uma mulher que Sirius realmente respeitava.

"O que está fazendo, Lily?" Perguntou James, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Shh! Não estou ouvindo!" Sussurrou ela, enquanto espiava por uma fresta na porta. Por esta fresta viam-se Sirius e Remus conversando na sala.

"Que coisa feia, hein…" Repreendeu ele com um sorriso divertido, juntando-se a ela. "Quem estamos espiando?"

"Aqueles dois." Ela sorriu triunfante. "Eu sabia que Sirius estava interessado! Posso não ter a vidência da chefe, mas minha intuição feminina não falha!"

James espiou um pouco. "Para mim eles estão apenas conversando."

"Sei disso, querido, também sei que você tem a percepção de uma rocha." Falou Lily docemente, passando uma mão no rosto de James. "Mas um olhar mais agudo percebe a maneira que ele age perto de Remus."

"Mesmo?" Respondeu o jovem um pouco insultado "E que maneira é essa?"

"A mesma maneira que você agia perto de mim." Ela respondeu sorrindo "É como se seus movimentos fossem muito mais cuidadosos."

James sorriu também e chegou mais perto para poder ver melhor, aproveitando para abraçar a namorada por trás. "Agora silêncio, quero ouvir." Ela sussurrou.

Remus estava olhando ao redor da sala. O tom bege era predominante, e para ele parecia ser um ambiente bem confortável, até. Sirius apenas o observava.

"É estranho." Falou "Agora que você já sabe de tudo." Remus olhou para ele e assentiu. "Quando você for ler o livro que a Sra. MacGonagall mencionou, eu quero que me chame."

"Claro, acho que vou até levá-lo para o trabalho. Fica mais fácil." Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. "Sirius… er… Obrigado." O moreno olhou-o sem entender. "Bem, é que… agora eu finalmente tenho uma chance de poder acabar com essa maldição e-"

"Não é a mim que você tem de agradecer. Acho que a pessoa certa seria Minnie."

Remus olhou nos olhos prateados e deu alguns passos mais perto. "A minha vida toda foi marcada pelas mortes e acidentes que pareciam acontecer sempre que eu estava por perto. As pessoas que eu conhecia sempre morriam ou se machucavam gravemente, então eu sempre me arrependi profundamente de tê-las conhecido. As mortes são horríveis, sim, mas para mim… para mim…" Aquilo parecia ser difícil de dizer. Para uma pessoa como Remus que a vida inteira guardou e escondeu seus sentimentos, era uma experiência nova expressa-los. "Para mim… a maior maldição era isso."

A solidão. Sim, Sirius entendia.

"Remus, você não precisa…" Mas Sirius sentiu as palavras morrerem em sua boca. Remus estava sorrindo para ele. Era apenas um pequeno sorriso, porém era um que carregava todas as emoções que provavelmente estavam passando e se misturando dentro de Remus. Sirius sentia que quase poderia ser esmagado pela intensidade do olhar do outro. Os olhos normalmente apagados estavam brilhando vivamente, chegando a uma proximidade absurda do brilho de ouro puro.

"Você… é a primeira pessoa que não me arrependo de conhecer." Ele fechou os olhos, as bochechas um pouco rosadas. "E é por isso que eu quero agradecer."

**Author's nonsense: **As coisas estão ficando quentes pro nosso Remy XD Pelo menos na cabeça dele XP

James e Lily estavam fazendo uma poção, só para deixar claro…

Espero que a explicação sobre o Setor de Investigação e Encobrimento de Casos Mágicos (SIECaMa) não tenha ficado muito confuso. E, sim, mais será explicado sobre a Organização Hogwarts. Eventualmente.

Aparentemente, não, eu não consigo fazer esses capítulos saírem mais rápido do que eu queria -.-" E eu viajei muito nessas férias e no feriado, daí quando as aulas voltaram meu computador deu faniquito, eu mudei de beta… É uma conspiração, deu pra perceber? çç

Eu já disse o quanto amo vocês reviewers? Não? Bem, eu amo vocês reviewers X3 Me dá vontade de atualizar mais rápido sempre que leio as reviews X3 Eu não sabia que elas eram tão viciantes XD

**Beijos para o beta Rafa, que mesmo não sendo chegado em slash, vai começar a betar todos os capítulos fielmente:**


	7. Estranhos Acontecimentos

**Disclaimer:** Como a Dona Jô está para lançar o sexto livro, eu resolvi dar um descanso para ela e não tentar pegar os Direitos Autorais para mim... Por enquanto... kukuku...

(Ahem) Em outras palavras, tudo pertence a ela e ela ganha todo o dinheiro, não eu.

**Cruel Serenade**

Estranhos Acontecimentos

"E ele atacou alguém?" Perguntou James, olhando ao redor enquanto fazia anotações em um bloquinho.

A mulher que o recebera bufou e cruzou os braços. "Felizmente não! Não era o serviço de vocês de Hogwarts evitar que isso acontecesse?"

James fez uma careta e já ia dar uma resposta mal-criada, quando passos de alguém descendo as escadas o fizeram calar-se. Lily voltava do segundo andar, que estivera checando. "Na verdade…" Disse ela. "Nosso serviço é investigar o caso depois que ele já aconteceu e, possivelmente, prender o culpado."

A mulher olhou feio para Lily, mas James sorriu. "Nada aqui em cima também. Sua casa está limpa, senhora."

James largou o bloquinho, que continuou parado no ar, a caneta escrevendo como se nada houvesse acontecido. Foi até a janela e, puxando um pouco a cortina, ficou encarando a casa do outro lado da rua. Era grande, velha e abandonada. Todas as janelas estavam cobertas com plástico negro e uma placa de 'vende-se' estava pregada à velha cerca de madeira. "Você disse que estuporou o vampiro?"

"Bem no peito!" Respondeu a mulher, orgulhosamente "Mas vocês sabem como essas criaturas são resistentes! Tive que lançar mais uns dois feitiços para que ele fosse embora. Nenhum acertou, é claro, rápidos como são! Só o estuporei porque peguei o desgraçadozinho de surpresa! Aposto que não esperava entrar na casa de uma bruxa!"

"U-hum…" James ainda olhava a casa. Lily aproximou-se da mulher. "E a sua família?"

A expressão da mulher suavizou-se. "Meu marido é trouxa, não podia fazer muita coisa, mas assim que chegou a manhã, mandei a ele e as crianças para a casa da minha mãe. Fiquei aqui para recebê-los, sabia que em pouco tempo Hogwarts ia mandar seus agentes e não queria estranhos remexendo na minha casa."

James revirou os olhos e disse 'nhénhénhem' silenciosamente. "Certo, certo. Obrigada pela colaboração e pela tão gentil hospitalidade." A mulher estreitou os olhos, mas ele fingiu não ver. "Terminamos nossa investigação aqui. Vamos, Lily." E dizendo isso, dirigiu-se até a porta.

"Espere!" Chamou Lily "James Potter, espere por mim! Vai deixar suas coisas para trás?"

James simplesmente estendeu uma mão e o bloquinho rapidamente voou em sua direção, seguindo-o fielmente. A mulher observou-os sair. "Potter, é? Mais uma daquelas famílias… Fazedores-de-magia-sem-varinha arrogantes…"

--

"Por que saiu de repente, James?" Perguntou Lily aborrecida "Sei que aquela mulher era extremamente chata, até eu já estava querendo congelá-la na parede, mas e a investigação?"

"A investigação apenas mudou de local." James sorriu e apontou para o casarão abandonado à sua frente "Por mais resistentes que sejam os vampiros, com certeza ele ficou fraco após ter sido estuporado. Ela disse que o horário do ataque foi entre às 4:30 e 5:00 da madrugada, quase ao amanhecer."

"Ah, entendo! Ele deve ter procurado um lugar para se esconder e descansar até a noite chegar. E essa casa me parece ser o lugar perfeito."

"Tão inteligente!" James suspirou sonhadoramente "É por isso que te amo!"

Lily estreitou os olhos "Eu espero que isso não tenha sido sarcasmo, James Potter." Mesmo tentando soar brava, ela apressou-se em alcançá-lo e segurar seu braço "Já são quase seis horas da tarde! Seria mais fácil pegá-lo de dia, quando está mais fraco."

"É, porém se formos esperar ele provavelmente não estará mais lá, e eu quero acabar logo com esse caso, já está me dando dor de cabeça! Já é o quarto ataque essa semana! Vamos logo passar um susto nesse vampiro e ver se ele aprende a ficar esperto."

Lily assentiu. Quando chegaram na porta da casa, James estendeu o braço para abri-la, mas ela simplesmente despencou no chão. Lily examinou as dobradiças. "Arrancadas. Acho que nosso amigo simplesmente quebrou a entrada na pressa. Pior para ele que teve de colocá-la no lugar, senão a luz do sol poderia entrar."

James adentrou o recinto parcialmente escuro. Tudo cheirava a mofo e pó, e todos os móveis estavam cobertos por lençóis brancos. "_Lumos_" Ele murmurou, e uma pequena esfera de luz se formou, flutuando acima da sua mão.

"James, estive pensando…" Falou Lily, depois de imitá-lo. "Este é um caso muito estranho."

"Nem me fale…" Ele murmurou. Fez sua esfera percorrer o caminho à sua frente, e uma escada para o segundo andar se revelou. "Então, eu checo lá em cima e você aqui embaixo, de novo?" Sugeriu Lily, sorrindo.

James mordeu o lábio inferior. "Tem certeza? Acho melhor ficarmos juntos…" Ela balançou a cabeça. "Demora demais. Não é só você quem quer acabar com isso logo… Além do mais, não há nada aqui que eu não possa congelar ou cozinhar." Falou subindo as escadas.

"Tá… Tá certo… Tome cuidado, então." James disse seguindo-a com o olhar, e Lily mandou-lhe um beijinho da escada.

O segundo andar estava muito mais escuro, pois não havia a fraca luz de fim de tarde que entrava pela porta que havia no primeiro andar. Ela começou a andar vagarosamente, e fez com que sua esfera de luz ficasse alguns centímetros à sua frente.

Estava em um enorme e escuro hall que, estranhamente, continha apenas um armário grande e velho. No mais havia apenas uma porta na outra extremidade, que Lily ignorou, olhando o armário. Não poderia haver situação mais típica.

Diminuindo um pouco a luz, Lily aproximou-se o mais silenciosamente possível. Ela estava tentando manter o nervosismo sob controle, e baixou a temperatura ao seu redor, só por precaução. Levou uma mão à maçaneta empoeirada e, depois de inspirar bastante ar, abriu a porta violentamente.

Além do barulho e uma nuvem de poeira, nada mais aconteceu. Havia dois cabides quebrados e muito mais poeira, porém nenhum vampiro. Lily suspirou e já ia se virar, quando algo entrou em contato com seu rosto. Ela caiu pesadamente no chão, fazendo mais poeira levantar.

"Ouch!" Ela exclamou, passando uma mão na bochecha que já começava a avermelhar. "Bruto!"

O vampiro riu pelo nariz. "Sabe, é engraçado o que vocês pensam de nós. Um armário? Por favor, tenha um pouco de classe! Há uma cama naquele quarto, obrigado!"

Levantando-se, Lily riu. "Claro, tenho certeza que foi de muita classe dividi-la com poeira real e ácaros nobres!"

O vampiro a olhou com desdém. Era baixo e sua pele muito pálida, como a de todos os vampiros. Os cabelos ondulados não ultrapassavam a altura do queixo e vestia roupas sociais, porém um pouco empoeiradas. Seus olhos eram muito azuis, podendo ser notados até naquela escuridão em que estavam, já que carregavam o brilho sobrenatural que os olhos dos vampiros costumam ter.

"Não está um pouco cedo para estar levantando?" Perguntou Lily, ainda esfregando a bochecha. "Fui acordado." Grunhiu o vampiro. "O que faz aqui, bruxa?"

"O interrogatório é meu." Ela respondeu friamente. "O que pensa que está fazendo, invadindo todas essas casas? Dois trouxas morreram, tivemos um trabalho enorme para arrumar o problema."

Ele riu mais uma vez. "Quantas vezes acha que precisamos nos alimentar por semana? A única casa que entrei foi esta aqui em frente."

"E teve o azar de ser a casa de uma bruxa." Lily disse quase rindo e o vampiro fechou a cara. "O que você me diz apenas deixa a situação mais confusa. Achei que valorizassem a discrição tanto quanto nós."

Ele grunhiu. "Você está me irritando, bruxa. Nada disso é do seu interesse." Ele começou a avançar em direção a Lily, que foi afastando-se até encostar na parede. Porém não parou de encará-lo. "Eu acho que é tudo muito do meu interesse, obrigado."

O vampiro abriu a boca, mostrando os caninos e preparou-se para atacar, quando de repente parou onde estava, boca aberta e olhos brilhando. O ar ao seu redor ficou repentinamente frio. A pele, normalmente branca como cera, tinha uma tonalidade azulada.

Ele estava congelado.

Lily pôs a mão no rosto gelado. "Esta é a habilidade da minha família. Quer dizer, não exatamente da minha família, já que começou comigo… Meus pais e ancestrais, todos são trouxas…" Os olhos azuis, que eram as únicas partes do vampiro que ainda demonstravam sinal de vida, brilharam de raiva. "Sei que está me ouvindo, mas não é de serventia nenhuma para mim se não puder responder minhas perguntas. Agora, se quiser que eu o descongele, vai ter de me prometer que vai se comportar. Não mexo com gelo, e sim temperatura, posso aumentá-la até você virar um cozido de órgãos mortos, estamos entendidos?" Não era bem uma pergunta, já que Lily não esperava uma resposta, de qualquer forma. "Ótimo."

Rapidamente a temperatura foi aumentando e o gelo derretido escorrendo pelo corpo e roupas do vampiro. Assim que se viu capaz de movimentar-se novamente, ele pulou em direção a Lily, agressivamente. "Vocês nunca aprendem?" Ela gritou, estendendo os dois braços para fazer a temperatura cair novamente. No entanto, uma forte dor na cabeça fez com que perdesse a concentração, e antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, sentiu ser puxada pelos cabelos e jogada contra a parede.

Bateu com as costas e cabeça diretamente na parede de tijolos que, ainda que antigos, ofereceram resistência suficiente para que ela visse estrelas antes que fosse agarrada pelo pescoço por uma mão forte com unhas bastante afiadas.

Sua visão estava começando a escurecer, quando ouviu barulho de patas trotando no chão de madeira. Ouviu também o som de alguém que ficava abruptamente sem ar. Sentiu a mão soltar seu pescoço, e seu corpo começar a cair. Fechou os olhos, esperando encontrar o chão duro, porém o que sentiu foi um corpo peludo. Passando a mão lentamente pelo pêlo curto e sedoso, murmurou com voz fraca: "James."

Ela sentiu o corpo dele transformar-se lentamente, até estar sendo apoiada por costas largas, e segurou fortemente no pescoço do seu namorado. "Lily, meu amor, se continuar assim eu vou morrer asfixiado antes de poder ajudá-la."

Lily afrouxou um pouco seu aperto e grunhiu. "Porque demorou tanto?" James sorriu. "Trânsito ruim." Depois olhou seriamente para os dois vampiros à sua frente. O vampiro que Lily enfrentara estava em pé, presas à mostra, olhando defensivamente de James para o recém-chegado que estava caído no chão.

O recém-chegado era na verdade uma mulher. Ela rosnou para o outro, que hesitantemente ajudou-a a se levantar. Ela segurava a região lombar e sorriu de lado. "Acho que quebrei uma ou duas costelas, impressionante… O que era aquilo? Um cervo?"

James apenas encarou-a, os olhos castanhos cheios de fúria. "Vocês podem escolher vampiros, pretendem morrer de forma rápida ou lenta?"

Ela sorriu achando graça e estreitou a postura, mexendo-se um pouco, fazendo um ou dois ossos estalarem. Aparentemente as costelas já estavam boas.

A vampira tinha os cabelos negros que ia até o queixo num corte muito reto, e tampavam metade do seu rosto. O olho que estava a mostra era castanho e ela usava um batom muito vermelho. Vermelho também era o vestido de festa que usava, com uma fenda lateral que quase chegava ao quadril e um decote que mostrava boa parte dos seios. "Ninguém vai morrer hoje, bruxo. Pelo menos não agora."

James intensificou o olhar enquanto ela terminava de limpar a poeira da roupa. "Peço perdão pelas minhas maneiras rudes, mas não podia deixar a mocinha aí congelar Tom mais uma vez. Como podem ver, estamos arrumados para um compromisso hoje. Bom, pelo menos deveríamos estar, Tom parece ter se esquecido disso." Ela lançou um olhar depreciativo para seu companheiro, que a ignorou, mantendo os olhos nos dois bruxos.

"Por que está atacando as casas?" James perguntou, frio. A vampira balançou a cabeça. "Pft. Oras, não seja ridículo! Você acha que eu bebo sangue de humanozinhos quaisquer na rua? Minhas presas apenas conhecem os pescoços ricos e famosos, cujo sangue tenha sabor de champanhe e caviar. Apenas os jovens tolos como Tom estão fazendo isso."

O vampiro chamado Tom grunhiu alto. "Por que você veio aqui, Sáskia?"

"Porque, Tom, por mais ignóbil que você seja, se morrer serão cinco anos de trabalho perdidos, meu aprendiz. Além do mais, preciso de um par para esta noite. Seria ridículo chegar sozinha. Por isso…" Ela virou a cabeça para James e Lily. "Peço licença para partirmos…"

"O que está dando em vocês vampiros? Não se importam mais de serem descobertos?" Lily perguntou, estando mais recuperada.

Tom riu. "Tolice dos velhos. Em breve nada disso será mais necessário!" Sáskia estreitou os olhos e o acertou fortemente no estômago. "Calado!" Sibilou.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Perguntou James, ajudando Lily a ficar em pé.

"Cale a boca, Tom. Isso é apenas um boato idiota entre os jovens insensatos e estúpidos o suficiente para acreditarem em qualquer coisa que ouvem. Só digo uma coisa, bruxos, tomem cuidado com a sua própria espécie." Dizendo isso, a vampira puxou Tom pelo braço e pulou pela janela mais próxima, rasgando o plástico e quebrando o vidro. James e Lily correram atrás deles até o peitoril, mas não viram nenhum dos dois na rua deserta, ouvindo apenas um comentário perdido no ar sobre 'saída indigna'.

Lily encostou na parede e suspirou. James colocou-se à sua frente e passou um dedo delicadamente sobre a marca roxa no rosto da namorada. "Eu vou matar aquele vampiro que pôs a mão em você." Disse ferozmente, porém Lily balançou a cabeça. "Acidente de trabalho. Acontece. Agora temos de reportar isso tudo para MacGonagall. É a prioridade."

Hesitantemente, James assentiu. Ela estava certa. Sempre estava. Afastou-se um pouco e os dois desaparataram de lá.

: 

**Author's nonsense:** Eu me recuso a usar os vampiros que a J.K Rowling descreve ¬¬" Os vampiros dessa fic serão uma mistura dos vampiros da Anne Rice com o pouco que eu sei de Vampiro: A Máscara. Se bem que isso não faz muita diferença para a história, estou falando só de curiosidade mesmo XD

Hum... Não tenho desculpas para a demora, como sempre. Só posso xingar o colégio como sempre também. Pelo menos me faz sentir melhor…

Eu sei, nada de Sirius/Remus neste capítulo, mas ele foi necessário X3

Ah, e quem leu estuprou ao invés de estuporou pelo menos uma vez, levanta a mão! XDD (levanta)


	8. Escritos na Parede

**Disclaimer: **Eu não queria, mas tive que apelar à Matrix 8( Peguei o telefone e liguei para um número qualquer, quando atenderam eu mandei que me enviassem imediatamente para a casa da J.K Rowling para que eu pudesse tomar posse dos direitos autorais. Depois de ter toda a minha linhagem, passada e futura, xingada eu desliguei e cheguei a conclusão de que daquele jeito talvez eu não fosse conseguir. Então eu continuo sem ter nada, a não ser óculos escuro legais que nem os da Trinity 8)

**Cruel Serenade**

Escritos na Parede

No mesmo dia em que James e Lily tiveram o encontro com os vampiros, Sirius foi calmamente para o trabalho. Bom, talvez não tão calmamente.

Ele havia achado melhor contar tudo de uma vez só para Remus, sem cerimônias. Remus era uma pessoa direta, e ele achou que o colega de trabalho iria preferir que ele fosse direto também. Mas tudo havia sido tão fácil, que era quase constrangedor.

Remus havia até sorrido! Aquele sorriso havia pegado Sirius despreparado e, ainda assim, havia sido muito pouco. Ele tinha ficado com vontade de ver mais, de saber mais, de descobrir o que mais Remus tinha enterrado dentro de si com tanto afinco. E era isso, principalmente, o que o havia impelido a retornar ao trabalho, ao invés de simplesmente matar o dia preguiçosamente no sofá da sua casa. Não que ele tivesse cem por cento de consciência disso. Boa parte da sua mente acreditava que ele só estava curioso.

Ao entrar na sala gelada, a primeira coisa que viu foi Remus sentado em frente ao laptop, tomando café. Nada de mais, era o mesmo que ele via todos os dias. O problema foi a seguir:

"Bom dia." Falou Remus. Sirius parou na entrada e ficou encarando o jovem, que continuou olhando o computador calmamente. Bom dia? Como assim 'Bom dia'? Remus nunca dava bom dia, apenas ignorava qualquer tentativa partida de Sirius de iniciar uma conversa.

O moreno sentou-se em frente a ele e sorriu, apoiando o rosto em uma mão. "Ah, então é assim que funcionamos, é? Não podemos ser amigáveis a não ser que a outra pessoa nos beneficie de alguma maneira?"

Remus levantou os olhos da tela para olhá-lo espantado. Tudo ficou silencioso por um tempo, até Sirius cair na gargalhada. "Mas você é sério demais! Estou só brincando, Remus. Relaxe!"

Enquanto, ria, Sirius levantou para riscar dois dias no calendário. "Não…" Remus disse hesitante. "Acho… Acho que tem razão. Me, ahn, desculpe… Eu apenas… não sabia, er, não _sei_ agir direito perto das pessoas… ainda. Não tinha a intenção de parecer interesseiro."

Remus olhava para ele quase receoso, e Sirius teve que se segurar para não gritar 'Que fofo!' e ser retalhado por um Remus embaraçado, logo em seguida. Em vez disso, apenas sorriu e levou uma mão ao bolso, de onde puxou um livro de capa amarela. "Esqueça. Ainda quer ler?"

Ao invés de uma resposta oral, Remus salvou seu progresso no programa que estava fazendo e fechou o laptop, olhando interessado para Sirius. "Pelo visto sim, né. Eu já dei uma pesquisada para não perdermos tempo. Pelo que sabemos até agora, eu identifiquei duas maldições. Uma que usa tatuagens fixas e uma que usa tatuagens temporárias, a que eu acho mais preocupante."

Ele deu uma pausa para retornar ao seu lugar, em frente a Remus, antes de continuar. "A primeira funciona usando os sentimentos da própria pessoa que carrega a maldição como 'bateria', para continuar funcionando com o passar dos anos, sem precisar haver 'manutenção' da maldição. Não é muito eficiente, pois a pessoa talvez não sinta com a freqüência necessária o sentimento que foi usado para criar a maldição. A segunda é mantida com o reforço constante do bruxo que lançou a maldição. De tempos em tempos ele retorna ao amaldiçoado para fortalecê-la usando os sentimentos do outro, ampliados pela sua mágica. A pessoa nem precisa sentir aquilo com muita freqüência, basta uma vez, é o suficiente para o bruxo usar o sentimento."

A porta abriu de repente, e por ela entraram Marlene e Alice, afobadas. "Sirius! O almoxarifado! Venha ver!" Exclamou Alice. Remus e ele trocaram um rápido olhar apreensivo antes de se levantarem e seguirem as duas garotas.

Havia um pequeno aglomerado de pessoas, pelo qual eles tiveram de passar aos empurrões, até chegar ao meio da sala. Lá estavam o chefe deles, um japonês de pele levemente queimada, o Sr.Takefumi, e um funcionário da limpeza, baixo e gordo, que coçava a careca intrigado.

Aparentemente a sala havia começado a ser limpa, após a perícia constatar que a morte havia mesmo sido um acidente. A estante estava novamente em seu lugar, porém vazia, e o chão estava limpo do sangue. Sequer uma manchinha o marcava, estava completamente limpo. 'De fato… ' Pensou Sirius. 'Limpo demais'.

Com sua atenção voltada para o chão, não viu o que era a coisa que todos estavam vendo, e que tinha feito Alice e Marlene invadirem sua sala tão amedrontadas, até Remus puxar sua manga.

Levantou o olhar e encontrou a parede onde Remus estava encostado no dia da morte. Ela estava quase toda coberta por estranhos escritos marrons-avermelhados. Não demorou muito para Sirius perceber que as palavras haviam sido escritas com sangue. O sangue de Murta.

"Sirius…" Murmurou Remus, aparentemente chegando à mesma conclusão. Sirius apenas o olhou, sério.

"Mas o que é isso afinal? Algum tipo de brincadeira doentia? Ninguém respeita a memória da pobre Murta?" Bradou o Sr.Takefumi, enraivecido. Ele olhava para todos os rostos próximos, como que desafiando alguém a se entregar, até que seus olhos pararam em Remus e sua expressão pareceu ficar mais ansiosa do que raivosa. "Ah… Sr.Lupin…"

As pessoas ao redor pareceram só então notar a presença de Remus e se entreolharam nervosas, algumas chegando a afastar-se um passo ou dois. "Então, o senhor saiu da sua sala, ahem, er…"

Sirius grunhiu alto ao ver a velha expressão de peixe-morto retornar à face de Remus. Ele já estava erguendo suas barreiras contra o mundo novamente. 'Ah, mas nem a pau! Tive muito trabalho pra abrir uma brechinha que fosse nessas defesas, pra ele começar tudo de novo!' Pensou, passando um braço pelos ombros do jovem. "É verdade, nos avisaram que algo estranho estava acontecendo e viemos checar."

O japonês olhou para Sirius tentando reconhecê-lo, ao falhar, porém, dirigiu o olhar para o crachá que ele carregava preso na camisa. "Ah, sim, sim… Você é o Sr.Black… entendo…" Ele pareceu se compadecer de Sirius. "Bem, bem, as fofocas parecem trabalhar com mais eficiência neste lugar do que os funcionários! Olha só que povo que se reuniu aqui! Não há nada que possam fazer! Deixem de bisbilhotagem e voltem a trabalhar!"

As pessoas pareceram ficar embaraçadas e começaram a mexer-se lentamente para retornar às respectivas salas, quando Sirius chamou em voz alta. "Esperem! Esperem um instante! Eu peço a atenção de todos aqui!" As pessoas olharam curiosas e Takefumi virou-se, indignado pela ousadia. "Desculpe, Sr.Takefumi, mas é que antes que todos fossem, eu gostaria que ouvissem uma palavrinha…" Ele posicionou-se de modo que ficasse em frente à porta todos à sua frente, e estendeu uma mão, com a outra puxando Remus para si. "_Obliviate_!"

Um clarão amarelo saiu da mão estendida, envolvendo a todos os que estavam na sua frente. Quando a luz cessou, as pessoas começaram a olhar ao redor e umas para as outras, abobalhadas. Sirius rapidamente fechou a porta do almoxarifado atrás de si, e começou a enxotar as pessoas para longe. "É isso aí pessoal… Todo mundo pra fora… A polícia pediu para isolarem esta área, não foi? Pois pe, ninguém pode entrar aqui, agora…" Ele virou-se para o funcionário da limpeza, olhando seu nome no crachá. "Então, Juan, você pode me arranjar uma fita de isolamento? Ou qualquer coisa que indique que é proibido entrar… Pode? Ótimo…" Sirius sorriu, diante da afirmativa abobalhada do homem.

Quando todos saíram, Sirius encostou-se à porta e suspirou, logo em seguida sorriu divertido para Remus, que o encarou obviamente esperando uma explicação. "Mágica!" Deu de ombros. "Só uma coisinha para eles esquecerem o que viram."

"Oh! Nunca tinha visto algo assim…" Remus levantou as sobrancelhas. "E sua mão não dói?"

"Nadinha!" Sirius estendeu a mão para que ele checasse e sorriu ao ver o outro tocando e olhando sua mão como se fosse um interessante experimento. "Por mais agradável que esteja sendo essa inspeção, eu queria dar uma olhada naquela parede."

Remus corou e soltou a mão de Sirius, que foi até a parede com um sorrisinho nos lábios, sorriso que sumiu assim que ele começou a examinar as palavras. "É… A mesma letra…"

"Como?" Remus perguntou, preocupado com o tom de voz do outro.

"A maldição escrita nas suas costas… E o feitiço escrito nessa parede… Eles têm a mesma letra." Sirius franziu o cenho. "O que significa que foi a mesma pessoa quem os fez."

"Então deve ser a segunda opção, a maldição com tatuagem temporária. Já que isso significa também que a pessoa que me amaldiçoou ainda está por perto." Remus engoliu em seco. "Mas… como?"

"Provavelmente o bruxo aproveitou os momentos em que você estava dormindo-"

"Impossível." O outro jovem interrompeu. "Meu apartamento tem um sistema de alarme avançadíssimo."

"Por favor, Remus, estamos falando de um bruxo aqui! Não vai ser um sistema de segurança trouxa que irá segurá-lo!" Ele balançou a cabeça, impaciente. "O interessante é saber por que nosso camarada fez isso, não como."

"Não, não, você não está entendendo. Fui eu quem fez o sistema de segurança, não teria como ele chegar nem um metro perto de mim sem que eu acordasse!"

"Remus…" Sirius suspirou, exasperado. "Eu sei que você é o maior gênio nessas tecnologias e coisas eletrônicas, mas apenas magia poderia…" Ele parou quando alguma coisa clicou em sua mente e ele olhou nos olhos dourados. Com uma voz desconfiada, perguntou. "O que você está tentando me dizer? Remus, por um acaso você… sabe usar magia?"

Remus olhou para a parede, pensativo, enquanto o silêncio reinava no recinto. "Eu nunca pensei como 'magia' até conhecê-lo. Mas agora, não sei mais o que achar."

Sirius piscou. Ele estava mesmo falando sério, já o conhecia a tempo suficiente para saber ao menos que Remus não brincava. "C-como assim? Você tem uma varinha? (A/N: Hahahaha XD)"

"Varinha? Não… Não que eu saiba." Remus olhou-o confuso. "Você usa as mãos para fazer magia?" Sirius perguntou e Remus assentiu. "Minha nossa… Então você é como eu e James… Não, eu diria que é como Lily!" Ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro, parecendo muito concentrado falando consigo mesmo.

"Se você fizer a gentileza de me esclarecer as coisas!" Exclamou Remus. "Estou confuso aqui!"

"Então, meu amigo, somos dois." Remus piscou ao ouvir a palavra 'amigo', parecendo-lhe estranha aos ouvidos, mas deixou Sirius continuar. "Mas acho que ainda posso te explicar alguma coisa sobre magia. A grande maioria da comunidade mágica faz magia usando varinhas, são bruxos normais. Há algumas famílias, no entanto, que possuem habilidades especiais, habilidades que somente se desenvolvem nessas famílias. É o que chamamos de herança de sangue."

"De sangue? Mas minha família nunca foi bruxa."

"Sim, sim, você é como Lily. É a raiz da herança de sangue. A partir de você, seus filhos serão bruxos e terão a mesma habilidade especial que a sua, e assim vai." Sirius chegou perto e segurou o rosto de Remus com as duas mãos. "Isso é bem raro. Não pensei que fosse conhecer outro além de Lily."

Agora era a vez de Remus ser analisado como uma obra de arte. Ele corou de leve e tentou se livrar das mãos de Sirius, que sorriu e o segurou com mais força.

"Pare com isso."

"Isso o que?"

"Sirius!"

Ele riu e o soltou. "Estava apenas apreciando a visão. De qualquer forma, isso muda tudo. Se antes eu não sabia porque algum bruxo iria se preocupar em continuar te amaldiçoando, sendo você um trouxa e tal, agora…"

"Agora…?"

"Bem, agora eu continuo sem saber porque, mas pelo menos sei que você está envolvido de maneira direta com a magia."

Remus suspirou. Os dois ficaram em silêncio e Sirius começou a olhar Remus pelo canto dos olhos.

Alguma coisa parecia estar se mexendo no seu estômago e cérebro, desde que descobrira que Remus era um bruxo também. Era como se borboletas dançassem dentro da sua barriga e muitas coisas pareciam estar correndo de um lado para o outro na cabeça. Nenhum pensamento coerente se formava. Só havia uma sensação, uma sensação estranha. Enquanto antes Remus era o seu trabalho, um carinha difícil que ele estava tentando deixar menos defensivo, agora ele fazia parte da sua realidade, do seu mundo. Quer dizer, ele sempre estivera lá, mas os dois viviam duas realidades completamente diferentes, e de repente Sirius se viu num mundo em que Remus também vivia… Ele não sabia explicar, não fazia sentido nem mesmo para ele.

Sirius só sabia que havia sido acertado por uma vontade irresistível de sorrir.

"Agora que sei que sou um bruxo, não tenho muita certeza do que fazer. Só sei que neste instante quero sair daqui." Remus falou, quebrando o silêncio.

Sirius assentiu e os dois caminharam de volta a sala de trabalho, já não tão silenciosamente, já que o moreno ficava cantarolando baixinho algo que Remus reconheceu como uma canção de algum filme da Disney. As pessoas olhavam esquisito para ele quando eles passavam.

"Por que ficou de tão bom humor, de repente?" Perguntou Remus, levantando uma sobrancelha. Sirius riu. "Puro e simples bom humor, Remy, eu sei que isso provavelmente é desconhecido para você."

"Eu estava de bom humor, de manhã." Respondeu num muxoxo, levemente irritado.

Sirius ofereceu-lhe um meio sorriso. "E o bom humor esvaiu-se por causa daquilo tudo lá atrás?"

Remus ficou calado. Sirius olhou para o jovem de cara fechada e o cutucou nas costelas. "Ouch! Não faça isso!"

"Carinha fechado e complicado!" Bufou Sirius. Iria doer se Remus compartilhasse aquilo com ele? "Mas o que se pode fazer, não é?"

Eles chagaram na sala e Sirius jogou-se imediatamente no sofá surrupiado, seu bom humor esvaindo-se também, tão rápido como aparecera. Remus correu para o seu refúgio, o computador, pronto para voltar a digitar. Ligou o laptop, porém hesitou. Olhou para Sirius, que estava deitado com um braço em cima dos olhos e limpou a garganta. "Tem mais alguma coisa que precisamos ver hoje?"

Sem se mexer, Sirius respondeu. "Sobre maldições e tal? Não, pra mim por hoje chega."

Remus limpou a garganta novamente. "Bem… então acho que… poderíamos trabalhar nesse… nesse projeto novo." Sirius levantou do lugar. Remus estava digitando nervosamente.

Desde que começara a trabalhar na empresa, Sirius pouco havia feito, já que quando ele não estava faltando o trabalho, Remus nunca parecia muito aberto a trabalhar em dupla. Normalmente, ele tinha que dar uma de desentendido e ignorar os sinais que o outro mandava para indicar que não queria trabalhar junto dele (por mais que Remus sempre usasse suas sugestões). Agora, porém…

"Você está sugerindo que trabalhemos juntos?"

"Hum, bem, de alguma forma precisamos justificar a sua presença aqui, não é mesmo?" Remus tossiu. "Aposto que eles ofereceram um salário quase igual ao meu para o corajoso que quisesse trabalhar comigo… Não posso admitir que ganhemos quase a mesma coisa e só eu trabalhe."

Sirius riu pelo nariz. "Essa desculpa é péssima!"

Remus deu de ombros. "Se eles te contrataram é porque provavelmente eu preciso mesmo da sua ajuda. Acho que não fará mal ouvir o que tem a dizer mais vezes."

Sirius sorriu. Como fazia sempre que estava embaraçado, Remus evitava seu olhar e digitava quase que automaticamente. Ele realmente era um carinha fechado, complicado, mal humorado… mas ele estava tentando. Remus podia não saber muito bem como agir perto das pessoas, mas ele estava tentando. E Sirius lembrou a si mesmo mais uma vez porque ele estava se esforçando tanto para passar pelas sólidas barreiras que Remus levantava ao redor de si.

Porque Remus estava tentando.

"Então presta atenção, você poderia mudar isso aqui ó…"

**Author's nonsense:** Naruto e Karekano na veia :D

Escrevendo essa fic eu percebi que tenho a mentalidade de uma criança de dez anos de idade XDD

Quanto aos vampiros, quando eu escrevia o Tom, eu o imaginava que nem o Tom Cruise em _Entrevista com o Vampiro_… Então, yeah, pode acrescentar bastante pontos aí XD E eu não pensei em nenhum clã em específico, mas acho que eles pareciam mais com Toreador, né XP (na verdade a Sáskia parecia mais, mas como foi ela quem fez o Tom, ele também era X3)

Atualização rápida como brinde, já que eu vou pra Animecon/friends e não sei quando vou atualizar novamente XP


End file.
